Enamorada de mi profesora
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: A Rachel Berry la vida le ha enseñado a ser madura y precavida con tan sólo 17 años. Quinn Fabray, de 25, intenta huir de un pasado turbio para poder rehacer su vida como profesora. Aunque Rachel se protege ante cualquier persona, pronto descubrirá que hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar.
1. Prólogo

**_Uno:_**

**_"_****_Quinn Fabray."_**

— ¿Qué demonios estás mirando _hobbit_? — me saludó Santana.

El año escolar ya se me estaba haciendo largo, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado la primera clase del curso.

— ¡Eh!, ¡Te estoy hablando a ti imbécil! –siguió, esta vez acercándose un poco más a mí.

Iba escoltada por su grupito de '_amigas_' lameculos que la seguían a todos lados, con la esperanza de que algún día, con suerte, llegasen a tener un 10% de su popularidad.

Santana era la típica chica guapa y sexy, con mucho pretendientes, seguida por un grupo de chicas menos guapas y menos sexys, con muchos menos pretendientes. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que bajo aquellas melenas chamuscadas, por el reiterado uso de las plancha, no había más que un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, seco.

— No pienses que este curso te vas a escapar. Me voy a ensañar contigo. El año pasado me jodiste la vida y este año vas a preferir estar muerta.

Me di cuenta que el verano no le había sentado muy bien y seguía acordándose del desagradable percance del año anterior. Cada vez que había intentado explicarle la versión de los hechos calmadamente, aquello acababa peor que alguien tropezándose a mitad de concurso de _Miss USA_. No había manera de hacerle entender que yo no tenía la culpa de que el chico nuevo (y guapo) Noah Puckerman que había venido el curso anterior hubiese estado interesado en mí, lo cual, cosa no duró ni un par de días, ni siquiera llegarnos a rozar las manos. Los chicos no eran mi punto fuerte, pero el reducido cerebro de Santana no conseguía procesar nada de eso. Mi experiencia con el sexo masculino, desde pequeña, había sido horrible, y desde entonces había aprendido que dejar que un hombre esté cerca es receta perfecta para sufrir.

— ¡Te voy a estar vigilando, idiota!

Y si su frase maestra no hubiese sido suficiente, decidió empujarme, con tan mala suerte que al caer me di con una orilla en la ceja. Sentí un dolor agudo y un silbido en los oídos mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Tanto Santana como sus sumisas se disiparon rápidamente. La sangre me goteaba por los dedos después de inspeccionar la zona afectada.

El dolor me rebotaba por toda la cabeza, igual que la risa aguda y odiosa de Santana.

No me gustaba odiar a nadie por muy malos que hubiesen sido conmigo, pero Santana López estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a la línea divisoria.

— Rachel Berry — me llamaron por megafonía.

Así era como nos llamaban uno a uno para distribuirnos según las diferentes clases.

Empezaban por los más pequeños que iniciaban el _Middle School_, y acababan por los del _High School_. Todos esperábamos pacientemente (menos Santana, que prefería divertirse conmigo) a que dijeran nuestro nombre.

Me acerqué a la entrada intentando ocultar la herida, pero fue en vano. Aunque no parecía muy profunda, empezaba a ser aparatosa por la sangre que seguía cayéndome por la cara. Cuando me acerqué a Emma Pillsbury, la consejera, que como cada año era la encargada de llamarnos uno a uno, se le escapó un grito de horror que resonó por todo el patio gracias a la ampliación del micrófono.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — me preguntó con cara de susto.

— Me he tropezado, pero no es nada. Ya se me curará— le dije intentando esquivarla para entrar lo antes posible, ya que todos miraban intrigados después del exagerado aullido con el que casi nos deja sordos.

— ¡Qué horror, te podrías haber saltado un ojo! Ve a la enfermería que allí te curarán.

Me costó no reír ante tal expresión, que combinaba algo así como susto, asombro y dolor. Sin duda, Emma Pillsbury podría haberle hecho creer a cualquiera que mi herida le dolía más a ella que a mí. Emma Pillsbury siempre me había recordado a las típicas mujeres bikingas que alguna vez había visto en anuncios de cerveza. Desprendía maternidad por cada poro de su piel, pero a la vez, su gran problema compulsivo, imponía respeto. De cualquier modo, siempre que la veía, me entraban ganas de darle un abrazo.

— De verdad que no es nada — le insistí sabiendo ya de antemano que perdía el tiempo intentando incumplir una de sus órdenes.

De repente cambió su expresión. Ésta ya me daba un poco más de miedo. Estaba claro que no tenía opción, tenía que ir a la enfermería sí o sí.

Daba gusto ver los pasillos tan tranquilos y despejados. Todo el mundo estaba en sus clases con sus tutores que les explicaban cómo iría el curso. Yo no podía evitar sentir pena por los más jóvenes, los que acababan de venir del _Middle School_, por esa ilusión e inocencia que pronto desaparecería aterrizando de lleno en la cruda realidad de la vida casi adulta. Yo misma había tenido esa ilusión. Recuerdo claramente la noche antes de empezar noveno grado del Instituto _McKinley_, No pude apenas dormir. Ni siquiera cuando era la noche de _Hannuka_ recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa y emocionada como aquella noche. No podía parar de pensar en cómo sería el edificio, los profesores y los alumnos nuevos. Tenía muchas ganas de estrenar la mochila y unos lápices preciosos que mi padre Leroy me había comprado. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, pero de lo que más me acuerdo es del beso que me dio mi papá antes de entrar en el colegio.

Que poco sabía yo lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida esa misma noche cuando regresé ilusionada de mi primer día de clase.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, no había nadie. Me senté en una de las sillas delante de la sala de profesores por si pasaba alguien. La herida me seguía sangrando, y podía sentir el corazón latiendo con fuerza justo donde estaba el corte. Todo seguía igual. Seis años en aquel lugar y nada había cambiado. Seguro que Emma Pillsbury no había pensado que no habría nadie en enfermería, ya que todos estaban ocupados distribuyendo a los alumnos en las aulas. Vamos, que lo mismo hubiera dado desangrarme en clase, que en enfermería.

El sol entraba con fuerza por una de las ventanas y me daba en la espalda. Era agradable sentir aquel calor que se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Miré por la ventana. Nada especial. Un pueblo de lo más común, con poca gente y poca actividad. _Lima, Ohio _tenía su gracia porque estaba rodeado de campos y bosques, pero el pueblo en sí era bastante feo. Me fijé en unas grandes nubes cumulonimbos que se acercaban amenazantes a lo lejos. Eran negras, y se acercaban con rapidez, incluso me pareció ver un rayo a lo lejos. Con un poco de suerte, para rematar el día, acabaría lloviendo y tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas durante cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a casa.

Pero de repente, cualquier calamidad que pudiese sufrir dejó de tener importancia. Me quedé sin respiración, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Una mujer alta, rubia y extremadamente hermosa, salió de la sala de profesores. Desprendía una elegancia que hacía imposible no fijarse en ella. Nunca había visto una mujer así, y menos tan cerca de mí.

— Hola —me saludó desvelando una voz que parecía música para mis oídos.

Casi me desmayo.

— Hola —contesté, con tan mala suerte que me salió un chillido.

Entre el calor que me había entrado por la vergüenza, el calor del sol en la espalda y ese nuevo y desconocido calor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, el ambiente estaba empezando a calentarse.

Aquella increíble mujer estaba ocupada tomando papeles en secretaría, lo cual, me proporcionaba una perfecta visión desde mi posición. Cuando salió, me volvió a mirar y

se fijó en mi herida. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de sus preciosos ojos avellana. Eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás. Además, iba muy bien vestida, con una falda un poco apretada y una camisa verde que le resaltaba aun más esa interesante mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

— Sí.

Intenté responder lo más normal posible aun sabiendo que no me sentía nada normal.

Era como si me hubiesen quitado la capacidad de pensar con claridad, como si no pudiese evitar quedarme embobada mientras la miraba.

— Estás sangrando —dijo apuntando a mi ceja.

— Sí, no es nada. La señorita Pillsbury no me ha dejado ir a clase porque quiere que me curen. Es imposible decirle que no, así que aquí estoy, esperando a que venga alguien.

— Es un buen corte, la verdad. Por lo menos necesitarás un punto de tirita. Así dejará de sangrar. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? — me preguntó.

¡Sí quiero! Pensé.

— No se preocupe, ahora vendrá alguien —le agradecí mientras me odiaba por no aceptar.

— A ver si de tanto esperar te acabas desangrando — me advirtió divertida. — Te lo curo yo y ya está. No te voy a dejar aquí perdiendo sangre.

Sonrió, y no sé si era ya el calor, el dolor, la tensión o aquella sonrisa, pero yo estaba a punto de infarto.

— De acuerdo, a ver dónde está el botiquín — curioseó mientras entraba en la enfermería y buscaba en un armario.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un acento inglés que la hacía aun más irresistible, si eso era posible. No sabía bien dónde situarla. No sonaba a _inglés americano_ ni a inglés del _Reino Unido_, y era muy sutil. Sólo se le apreciaba en algunas letras, pero era más que suficiente para hacerla pasar la línea de increíblemente irresistible. ¿Desde cuándo había una profesora tan hermosa en el instituto, y yo sin enterarme?

Tenía que respirar. No podía comportarme como una idiota. Menos mal que se había nublado y el sol ya no me daba en la espalda, pero aun así me notaba las mejillas ardiendo. Seguro que las tenía ruborizadas.

— Aquí está —sonrió cuando encontró el botiquín. — Voy a desinfectar la herida primero y luego te pondré la tirita de punto.

— De acuerdo.

Se acercó y puso el botiquín en frente mío, en una las mesas que había en la sala. Yo seguía con ese extraño nerviosismo, como si tuviese calambres en el estómago. Podía oírme el corazón latir en el pecho con fuerza.

— Puede que te moleste un poco— advirtió acabando de echar un líquido desinfectante a un trocito de gasa que había preparado cuidadosamente.

Era realmente hermosa. Sin duda la mujer más hermosa que yo jamás había visto.

Desde esa distancia, los ojos se le veían aun más impresionantes. Eran preciosos, miel como las avellanas, en un día tranquilo de trabajo de las abejas.

Noté el contacto de la gasa en la herida, y no sé si fue porque ella me estaba casi tocando o que el escozor era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, pero el calor era algo sobrenatural. Era como estar en una sauna. Estaba tan cerca de mí que seguro que podía ver como cada poro de mi piel empezaba a segregar sudor, pero yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte. No podía mostrarle que por un poco de desinfectante quería llorar. Aguanté como una verdadera actriz de _Broadway_… pero como no parase pronto me sería difícil no soltar una lágrima.

— ¿Molesta mucho? — me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

— No —mentí lo mejor que pude.

— Ya casi está. Ahora te pondré el punto.

— Deacuerdo —y sonreí intentando no parecer tonta.

Me fijé en sus manos mientras tiraba la gasa y tomaba la tirita de punto. Eran suaves y delicadas con dedos largos finos.

— Es que es un buen corte. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? — se interesó inquieta.

— Me he tropezado en el patio.

— Pues sí que has caído mal, ¿no?

Algo en su mirada me decía que no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de contarle.

— Sí… no he empezado el día con buen pie –contesté.

— Nunca mejor dicho — completó sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí ensimismada por aquella preciosa sonrisa que desvelaba unos perfectos dientes blancos. Se acercó a mí para ponerme el punto y entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Me miró directamente a los ojos y hubo una rara conexión. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, y aunque tan sólo fueron segundos, es todo lo que bastó para que una extraña sensación se apoderase de mi corazón. Ella se dio cuenta e intentó disimular un poco, pero sus mejillas, unos tonos más rojizas, me hicieron ver que ella también lo había notado.

— Pues ya está. Ahora seguro que no te desangras, si no vuelves a tropezar, claro — y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco más tímida.

— Muchas gracias. Espero que no le haya hecho ir tarde.

Dejó el botiquín y volvió a tomar sus cosas. Nos pusimos a caminar hacia el pasillo para ir a las clases.

— No te preocupes. Tengo a los de segundo de _McKinley_ así que eran los últimos en entrar.

— ¿Qué grado tiene? —investigué deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuese mi profesora. Como fuese mi profesora ya me daba algo seguro.

— Segundo A — respondió.

Tuve que reprimir un grito de felicidad. Estuve a punto de saltar y todo.

— ¡Pues es mi profesora! — le dije intentando que cada una de mis palabras sonaran de manera desinteresada, pero no funcionó.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta. Contemplé por una ventana del pasillo. Me sorprendió la oscuridad de fuera. Las nubes estaban justo encima nuestro, y parecía que no tardaría mucho en llover. Abrió la puerta, y el inicial alboroto fue disminuyendo. Santana me lanzó una intensa mirada de odio cuando me vio entrar, pero pronto aquel odio pasó a segundo plano al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era la mujer que acababa de entrar en clase. La verdad es que no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Todos los chicos habían rápidamente puesto sus caras de casanovas, ya de por sí exageradas. Hasta las chicas se habían quedado impresionadas. No sé por qué razón, pero no me gustaba nada que las chicas le miraran de ese modo.

Encontré un pupitre libre en la segunda fila justo al lado de la ventana.

Ella se dirigió hacia el escritorio y ordenó un poco sus cosas. Tomó un rotulador y se dirigió a la pizarra. El tiempo de la espera había sido suficiente para que los chicos más creativos de la clase llenasen la pizarra de penes dibujados en diferentes situaciones.

Tenían su gracia, pero no dejaba de demostrar el nivel de madurez de cada uno de ellos.

Echó un vistazo la pizarra un rato y se giró hacia la clase. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

— Veo que hay mucho talento en esta clase —y se rió para asombro de todos.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción. Era la primera profesora en toda la escuela que se había encontrado con una pizarra repleta de penes y no los había reprendido.

— Éste es el mejor — apuntó a uno que tenía un sombrero de mariachi y aguantaba unas maracas—Pero sintiéndolo mucho tengo que borrar un trocito para escribir.

Tomó el borrador y empezó a borrar por el centro, con lo cual Noah Puckerman soltó un 'no' dolorido con lo que la clase contestó con risas. Tomó el rotulador y escribió su nombre con una letra preciosa.

**_'Lucy Quinn Fabray'._**

— Me llamo Quinn Fabray y este año seré su profesora. Es mi primer año aquí, así que quiero que sea una buena experiencia tanto para ustedes como para mí. Quiero que sea un año divertido, y me gustaría que me traten más como a una amiga que como a una profesora. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, así que cualquier problema que tengan me lo dicen y tratamos de solucionarlo.

Se acercó a su mesa y sacó un montón de papeles de un portafolio de cuero vieja parecida a las que salen en las películas de _Indiana Jones_. Se fue acercando a cada mesa repartiendo los papeles.

— Aquí tienen los horarios. Detrás tienen las vacaciones y las semanas de exámenes. Como pueden ver, nuestras clases son los jueves por la tarde, y me tienen también como profesora de Historia del Arte.

Llegó a mi mesa y dejó el papel. Se quedó parada un segundo delante de mí. Vi hacia arriba y me crucé directamente con su mirada. Me volvieron a dar estremecimientos en el estómago. Giré rápidamente a la ventana para ver el cielo negro intentando disimular mis mejillas al rojo vivo. ¡Ni en verano pasaba tanto calor! De reojo pude ver como sonreía disimuladamente y seguía repartiendo. Cuando acabó volvió a su escritorio.

— Y esto es todo… Ah, por cierto, ya saben que cualquier teléfono móvil que yo tenga la mala suerte de escuchar será confiscado hasta final de curso. Son reglas de la directora Sue Silvester, así que asegúrense de ponerlo en silencio antes de entrar. Yo intentaré que las clases sean amenas, pero por favor les pido que estén atentos. Todos lo pasaremos bien si están atentos en mis clases. Y no quiero parecer dura, pero para estar distraídos y distraer a los demás, mejor quédense en casa.

De repente un trueno rompió el hechizo de la voz de Quinn, haciendo que todo el mundo se sobresaltara. La luz se apagó unos instantes, pero volvió a encenderse.

— Y que sepan que esto lo tenía planeado — bromeó refiriéndose al rayo, haciendo que la clase riera. — Así que si no hay ninguna pregunta nos vemos mañana para empezar con nuestra primera clase de Historia del Arte.

Justo en aquel momento sonó la campana. Todo el mundo se levantó y fue saliendo de clase. Recogí mis cosas y también salí, pero antes pude ver como Santana y su grupito de lameculos se habían acercado a Quinn y le hacían alguna pregunta que no llegué a escuchar, empleando poses más bien no correctas. Ver a Santana cerca de Quinn me hacía hervir la sangre. Mientras me dirigía a la salida apreté los dientes tan fuerte que los podía oír rechinar. ¿Cómo era posible que Quinn provocara ese efecto en mí? Me ponía a recordar su mirada, su voz, su olor… y me parecía perder la cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en ella.

Tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejarme llevar por la locura.

Siempre había sido muy correcta y eso no iba a cambiar. Que me gustase Quinn no quería decir nada. Además, yo ya tenía asumido que acabaría mis días sola, con un montón de gatos y comiendo chocolate constantemente.

Cuando llegué a la salida impulsada por la marea de alumnos desesperados por salir

(cualquiera diría que tan sólo era el primer día de clase), comprobé que estaba lloviendo. No me quedaba más opción que ponerme el abrigo, ya que como buena previsora que soy, me había olvidado de tomar el paraguas. Si por lo menos pudiera decir que caían cuatro gotas, pero es que aquello realmente parecía el diluvio universal.

No tenía a nadie que pudiese venir a buscarme. Hacía dos años que vivía sola, pero eso no lo sabían servicios sociales, que pensaban que aún seguía viviendo con el idiota de mi tío. Mi papá llevaba casi seis años ingresado en el hospital en coma. La noche de mi primer día en el instituto, fue la última que vería a mi papá 'vivo', y por suerte, también fue la última que vería a mi madre. Me hubiese gustado poder decir que tenía la opción del transporte público, pero no era el caso. Tal vez en el siguiente pueblo… porque en el mío, no había ni semáforos, entre muchas otras cosas.

Los chicos alocados ya me tenían bajo el agua. Cuando uno queda atrapado en la avalancha, no hay quien escape. No sirve de nada intentar salir, puede incluso ser peligroso. No hay nada tan determinado como un grupo de estudiantes de _McKinley _intentando salir por una estrecha puerta a la vez.

Las gotas eran frías, y el fuerte viento que se había levantado pronto me calaría hasta los huesos, así que sin más remedio, me puse a caminar. Cuando hacía tanto viento me daba miedo caminar bajo los balcones. Con mi suerte, seguro que a alguna de las macetas se

le ocurría aterrizar en mi cabeza. Además, las calles eran de adoquines, y se convertían en una pista de hielo cuando estaban mojados, así que mis posibilidades de llegar a casa sana y salva eran escasas.

A los pocos segundos oí un claxon. Me giré instintivamente sin parar de caminar. Vi a Santana saludarme con una maléfica sonrisa desde un _Audi A_ al lado de sus _Cheerios_, todavía más ricas que ella. No contesté. Seguí caminando intentando no pensar en los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo para combatir el frío que sentía en cada centímetro de mi piel. Ni treinta segundos habían pasado cuando volví a escuchar un claxon. Esta vez no me iba a girar, no le daría esa satisfacción. Volvió a pitar. Me estaba empezando a enojar. Por lo menos eso me servía para entrar un poco en calor. Volvió a pitar. Me giré con la expresión más enfadada que pude conseguir, dispuesta a fulminar a Santana con la mirada, pero no era Santana.


	2. Dos

**_Dos:_**

**_"Britt."_**

Se me aceleró el corazón. Vi como Quinn me hacía gestos desde un escarabajo rojo algo antiguo. Me paré y ella bajó la ventanilla.

— Sube… te llevo.

— No, gracias. Mi casa está muy lejos –respondí un poco nerviosa.

— Pues con más razón. Vas a enfermarte.

— De verdad, muchas gracias… pero ya voy caminando. No quiero molestar.

— No me molesta, si soy yo quien te lo ha ofrecido—me dijo sonriendo.

Me quedé un momento dudando sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la posibilidad de subirme en el coche de la mujer más hermosa del mundo y ahí estaba yo, dudando. También tenía que pensar con sangre fría (lo cual no era difícil ya que pronto llegaría a la hipotermia).

¿Y si era una asesina en serie? Era un poco imprudente subirse al coche de una desconocida, aunque desconocida del todo tampoco era.

— No te voy a raptar si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero acercarte a donde tengas que ir, está lloviendo mucho.

— Pero estoy escurriendo, te voy a mojar todo el coche.

— No me importa. En serio… Ojalá fuese sólo eso todo lo que le hubiese pasado a este coche —contestó amablemente con una gran sonrisa.

Y me subí. Si algo me tenía que pasar no podía ser peor que la idea de seguir caminando bajo aquella gélida lluvia. Además era mi profesora. Al entrar, me invadió un olor delicioso, dulce pero no empalagoso.

— Muchas gracias, no tendría que haberse molestado.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza estar en el coche con ella. Entre la ceja que estaba un poco hinchada y mi cabello mojado pegado a la cabeza, no tenía mi mejor aspecto. Aunque siempre lo llevaba recogido, el viento se había encargado de soltarme algunos mechones que se me pegaban en la cara. No es que fuese tampoco una _'top model'_ con el cabello seco, pero un poco arreglada podía ser un poco bonita. Del montón para arriba, diría yo.

— No te preocupes. Me alegra poder ayudar. ¿No tienes paraguas o un impermeable?

— No… Es que no pensaba que iba a llover.

— Sí, la verdad es que se ha puesto así en un momento. Bueno, dime, ¿dónde quieres que te lleve?

Al fin del mundo, pensé, contigo donde sea. Ella también tenía el cabello un poco mojado, seguramente de llegar hasta su coche, pero a diferencia de mí, le quedaba increíblemente bien.

— Vivo un poco a las afueras, en el bosque. Más allá de la piscina municipal.

— Pues perfecto porque yo también voy hacia esa dirección —y se puso en marcha. — Te pongo el aire caliente para que entres en calor —dijo amablemente al verme temblar.

Puso el aire y luego le dio a los parabrisas. Tuve que esconder una sonrisa. Hacían un ruido agudo chirriante como lo hacen las puertas poco engrasadas. A cada pasada, parecía que alguien le pisaba la cola a un gato.

— No te rías que te veo —me reprimió riendo. —Estoy orgullosa de él aunque parezca una chatarra.

Se me escapó una carcajada y ella también rió. De repente empezó a imitar el ruido de los parabrisas, poniendo unas caras muy divertidas. Volví a reír. Ella también rió.

Cuando acabó de hacer su numerito, me miró sonriendo, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada entre las dos, ese momento de complicidad, como si la hubiese conocido de siempre. Me sonrojé, y ella se dio cuenta.

— Estoy entrenando para el coro. Canto la semana que viene como soprano.

— Ya… —susurré con media sonrisa.

— Te regalaré una entrada para que vengas a verme —y me miró sonriendo. —En primera fila, para que no te pierdas detalle –—guiñó un ojo—Bueno, ya empiezas a tener mejor color.

— Sí, empiezo a notar los dedos otra vez.

— Y tú que querías ir caminando hasta tu casa...

— No me quedaba más remedio. O eso o quedarme en instituto.

Me miró como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Siguió conduciendo un poco.

Hubo un instante de silencio, pero no fue incómodo.

Yo me sentía segura y tranquila a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila al lado de alguien.

— Bueno, y dime, ¿qué hacen las chicas de tu edad por este pueblo?

— Pues no gran cosa. Ya sabes, lo que hacen todas, supongo.

— ¿Y tú qué haces? —me preguntó relajada.

— ¿Yo? —pregunté extrañada.

Me sorprendía que me preguntase tan directa.

— Pues a mí me gusta… me gusta pasear por el bosque, escribir y cantar… nada muy exótico, la verdad.

— ¿Ah sí? —me preguntó interesada. — ¿Y qué escribes?

— Bueno, no es nada espectacular, es más bien para pasar el tiempo. Escribo algunas historias para niños, y las ilustro.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza contarlo. No lo sabía casi nadie, pero tampoco es que me juntara con mucha gente a quién pudiese contárselo.

— ¿En serio? —se sorprendió. —Algún día me tendrás que dejar leer alguna historia.

¡Quinn quería leer mis historias! ¡La mujer más hermosa e interesante del planeta quería leer MIS historias!

— No sé… nadie más a parte de yo misma las ha leído nunca. Lo hago porque me gusta, pero no creo que sean muy buenas —le dije un poco nerviosa.

— Seguro que son geniales. Prométeme que algún día me dejaras leer alguna.

Me miró y volví a notar ese calambre.

— Por favor —me suplicó sonriendo. —Sino volveré a entrenar para el coro —advirtió con cara de astuta haciendo un gesto hacia los retrovisores.

Se me escapó la risa. Me miró haciendo un gesto con la boca como si fuese a cantar otra vez.

— Deacuerdo... Deacuerdo... Te lo prometo —reí. — ¡Lo que sea menos el canto!

Ella me miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas, complacida.

— Bueno, dime, por dónde tengo que ir ahora —cuestionó al llegar a la piscina.

Me invadió una sensación de pena al darme cuenta de que ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

— A la izquierda. Ya casi estamos, es pasando la barrera de allí —le contesté intentando camuflar mi desilusión.

Siguió un poco más.

— Aquí es. Me puedes dejar aquí si quieres, es al final de esta carretera.

— No, tranquila, ya te acerco.

Subió por la carretera rodeada de árboles, y se paró delante de mi casa. La fachada gris y de aspecto abandonada reflejaba el ánimo que sentía yo en aquél momento.

— Bueno, pues ya está —señaló amablemente.

Probablemente sería mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver un punto de tristeza en su mirada.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —agradecí preparándome para salir.

— Si quieres mañana te puedo pasar a buscar para ahorrarte el camino —anunció cuando ya estaba fuera.

— No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada a andar. No quiero molestarte.

— Como tú quieras, pero no es ninguna molestia — volvió a intentar.

— No, de verdad, no te preocupes. Gracias.

— Bueno, yo lo he intentado —dijo sonriendo. — Hasta mañana entonces —se despidió.

— ¡Hasta mañana señorita Fabray!

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Oí como el coche se volvía a poner en marcha. Me giré y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Y de nuevo ese calambre, esa conexión que me tenía los nervios descompuestos. Antes de volverme a girar y seguir hacia mi casa me despedí con un gesto con la mano. Cuando entré, ni siquiera la soledad ni la sensación lúgubre de aquella casa pudo con mi ánimo. Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Sentía una energía rara, como si tuviese ganas de gritar. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Empecé a dar saltos de alegría abrazada a la almohada que me ayudaba a camuflar los gritos de emoción. Cuando descargué parte de aquella energía me tumbé en la cama de un salto. Sentía como si estuviese flotando sobre una gran bola de algodón.

Pero pronto el algodón empezó a convertirse en una gran bola de zarzas cuyos pinchos apuntaban todos hacia mí. La realidad me cayó como un cubo de agua helada, y sin poderlo evitar, empecé a llorar. Había roto mi primera regla de mantener la cabeza fría y me había dejado llevar por las emociones, y por esa misma razón, en ese momento, estaba sufriendo.

Quinn jamás se interesaría por mí. Seguramente estaba siendo amable, como seguro lo era con los demás. Y las miradas seguro que eran invenciones mías. Era difícil no sentir algo cuando se veían esos ojos avellana tan impresionantes. Seguro que le pasaba a más gente. ¿Cómo iba a interesarle alguien como yo? Si además le llevaba por lo menos diez años de diferencia, sino más. Y no podía olvidar que era mi profesora. ¿Podría ser que me hubiese enamorado de mi profesora? No podía ser, ¡eso no me podía estar pasando!

Lloré durante un buen rato, impotente ante aquella sensación de soledad que se apoderaba de mí. Siempre me quedaría sola, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie, tal y como estaba en aquél momento. Y así pasé la tarde, llorando sin consuelo, porque sentía que por primera vez estaba enamorada de alguien y que esa persona jamás se enamoraría de mí.

Cinco años atrás, ese mismo día, el primer día de primero del instituto, mi madre me preparó crepes y zumo natural de naranja que ella misma había exprimido para desayunar. Aquello suponía un extra y, aunque mi madre pensaba que aun no tenía edad para darme cuenta, ya hacía muchos años que me enteraba de lo que pasaba. Le di un beso enorme y le dije que la quería, y con eso mi madre era la persona más feliz del mundo. Todos los esfuerzos le valían la pena con tal de verme feliz, y yo siempre se lo demostraba para agradecerle todos los esfuerzos que hacía por mí.

La casa había sido herencia de mi papá. Era una gran casa de campesinos que en su época tuvo que haber sido la envidia del pueblo, con sus grandes paredes y sus campos idóneos para las cosechas, solo que ahora mostraba la degradación del pasos de los años.

En aquél entonces, la situación de mi madre me recordaba a un cuento sobre un pez que alguien me contó una vez. El cuento contaba la historia de un pez de feria que vivía en una pecera. Un día, el pez llegó a las manos de un niño pequeño y lleno de ilusión, que lo había ganado en un puesto de la feria de su pueblo. El niño adoró al pez durante mucho tiempo, pero un día, el niño dejó de ser niño y se hizo mayor, y la vida no le enseñó cuál era el camino correcto que debía tomar. El pobre pez ya no formaba parte de los planes del niño que ya era un hombre, así que decidió deshacerse de él. Cada vez que llegaba el momento de la verdad, el hombre miraba al agonizante pez y sentía pena, así que decidió buscar otra manera que le resultase menos difícil. Un día se le ocurrió ir quitando un poco de agua cada día a la pecera. Poco a poco iba quitando agua, día tras día, y aunque al principio no parecía que ocurría gran cosa, pronto el agua comenzó a ser escasa. El pobre pez no se daba cuenta de que, aquél que un día lo había querido tanto, lo estaba conduciendo hacia una muerte segura. Cuando le quedaba ya muy poca agua, el hombre lo abandonó. De ese modo nunca se sentiría culpable de haber matado al pez, ya que no acabó por quitarle toda el agua. Cuando el oxígeno del agua se acabase, la naturaleza llevaría su curso. Los órganos del pececito fallarían y así quedaría dormido en agonía para los restos.

Mi papá me recordaba al pez, y el hombre era mi mamá. Llegué al hospital. Por suerte había parado de llover, y aunque seguía haciendo un poco de viento, no era lo mismo afrontarlo seca que mojada. El tren llevaba retraso, lo cual había hecho mi viaje más largo de lo habitual. En mi pueblo ni siquiera había hospital, así que mi papá estaba ingresado en el hospital más cercano a nuestro pueblo. En un día normal tardaba casi una hora en llegar, y la única forma que tenía de llegar era en tren. Las flores silvestres que recogía cada jueves y cada sábado no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero por lo menos olían bien. Subí hasta la tercera planta y entré en la habitación 204. Cambié las flores y me senté al lado de Leroy, inerte e inexpresivo como siempre, desde hacía cinco años.

Estaba en coma, y aunque los doctores siempre intentaban animarme diciéndome que había esperanza, yo sabía que no se despertaría jamás, que estaría allí hasta que sus órganos no pudiesen funcionar más, igual que el pez en la pecera.

Me quedaba allí con él una media hora, leyéndole las historias que había escrito durante la semana y mostrándole los dibujos. Sabía que lo más probable es que ni se estuviese dando cuenta, pero había leído que en algunos casos, las personas en coma pueden oír y sentir, así que me gustaba pensar que de algún modo aun estaba allí. Leroy había sido la única persona que me había animado a pintar y a escribir, y me decía que algún día llegaría lejos, aunque yo sabía que eso me lo decía para que no me desanimase. Mi madre, en cambio, siempre me decía que perdía el tiempo, que aprendiese a cocinar y a ser una buena ama de casa, que con suerte algún día alguien se querría casar conmigo.

De todos modos, desde una temprana edad, había aprendido a no escuchar lo que ella me decía.

Cuando había acabado con Leroy, iba a ver a Brittany. Para ella también tenía un ramo de flores silvestres. Un año atrás, uno de los días que fui a ver a Leroy, salí al pasillo un poco desbordada por la situación. Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de él, así que salí al pasillo, y allí fue donde me encontré con Brittany.

— ¿No tendrás un cigarrillo por casualidad? La imbécil de la enfermera ha encontrado mi paquete –gruñó irritada.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo, pero no fue la pregunta lo que más me sorprendió, sino más bien ella en sí. En vez de llevar una bata típica de hospital, Brittany llevaba un especie de chaleco muy colorido, al cual le había cosido grandes unicornios de varios colores. Llevaba el cabello rubio y rizado, alocado, y los labios pintados de rojo chillón. También llevaba un colgante muy bonito en forma de gato. A primeras podía darte la sensación de que no estuviese bien de la cabeza, pero al poco de entablar conversación con ella me di cuenta de que probablemente era la persona que mejor estaba mentalmente de todo el centro. Desde entonces siempre iba a verla. La quería como si fuese mi mejor amiga. Siempre tan alegre y risueña, podía animar hasta al más depresivo.

No importaba lo mal que ella se encontrase, siempre conseguía hacerte reír. Tenía el espíritu de una niña pequeña y unas ganas enormes de vivir. Apenas pasaba los veinticinco. Estaba allí porque tenía un cáncer terminal de pulmón y no tenía a nadie que cuidase de ella. Sólo me tenía a mí, y yo sólo la tenía a ella.

Llamé a la puerta de su habitación, que estaba medio abierta, y la vi sobresaltarse al lado de la ventana. Tiró algo disimuladamente y cerró la ventana mientras movía la mano como si quisiese disipar algo que había en el aire.

— Me has asustado—me reprendió al darse cuenta que era yo. —Pensaba que era la enfermera. ¡Acabo de tirar el último cigarro por la mitad! —refunfuñó con verdadera pena en su voz, acompañado de una fuerte y dolorosa tos que solía acompañarla casi cada final de sus frases.

Me acerqué y le di dos besos.

— Ya sabes que no deberías fumar—le regañé cariñosamente.

— Me voy a morir de todos modos, así que por lo menos prefiero morir a gusto– contestó mientras se volvía a tumbar en la camilla. — ¡Qué bonitas las flores Rach, muchas gracias!

— Están un poco aplastadas, pero huelen bien. Además he encontrado algunas margaritas del campo, que son las que más te gustan.

— Gracias—agradeció sentándose en su camilla— ¿Cómo está Leroy?

Me senté en la butaca que estaba al lado de la camilla después de haber cambiado las

flores y de haberme quitado la chaqueta.

— Ya sabes, como siempre. Ningún cambio de momento.

Brittany se fijó en mí.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —me preguntó sin alarmarse mirando mi corte en la ceja.

Brittany era un poco como yo en ese aspecto. Nos gustaba hacernos las duras.

— No es nada, esta mañana me resbalé y me di con la banqueta.

Me miró fijamente. No había quien franqueara el radar anti mentiras de Brittany. Ni yo, que era experta en arreglar la verdad a mi conveniencia para salir de algún que otro apuro, podía pasar ni una sola mentira ante Britt.

— No sé por qué lo sigues intentando. Ya sabes que no se me escapa ni una. Además tienes los ojos hinchados. Me parece a mí que alguien ha estado llorando.

Y puso una cara de _'cuéntamelo ya o sabes que te lo acabaré sacando como sea'_. De todos modos me daba igual que lo supiera. Brittany era la única persona a la que le contaba mis preocupaciones y problemas. Estábamos la una para la otra. Nos hacíamos compañía y nos dábamos cariño.

— Santana me empujó esta mañana y me di con un bordillo. Sigue con lo del año pasado, con lo de aquel chico que te conté.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices al director? —me preguntó calmada.

Si había algo que me gustaba de Brittany es que fuese que lo fuese lo que le contase, nunca me juzgaba, simplemente me escuchaba y me daba consejo.

— No quiero poner las cosas peor. Quiero acabar este curso y poder salir de allí.

— Como tú veas, pero si yo fuese tú le daría un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, para que sepa quién eres de verdad.

Me visualicé dándole el puñetazo a Santana, como si fuese una súper guerrera atacando al peor de sus enemigos. La visión me gustaba, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Yo no era el tipo de persona que podría hacer algo así. Siempre había sido muy educada, y por eso los demás se aprovechaban de mí. Entonces me acordé de Quinn. La miré y ella de seguida lo captó. A veces me daba miedo la manera en la que adivinaba las cosas, como si tuviese súper poderes.

— ¡Oh! Así que hay algo más, ¿eh? —y me hizo un gesto pícaro. — ¿O tendría que decir alguien más?

Brittany estaba emocionada. Se reincorporó un poco hacia mí prestándome toda su atención. Sonreía nerviosa esperando la información.

— ¡Vamos cuenta! ¿Cómo es? —suplicó sacudiéndome levemente de los hombros para que se lo contase.

— Es alta, ojos avellana, cabello rubio un poco ondulado pero no muy largo. Es cómo una actriz de antes de las películas de _Washingtonwood_ de los 50's. Viste muy bien, y tiene un acento inglés que me encanta. Es simpática, divertida, elegante y educada. ¡Lo tiene todo! —le relaté sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

Me miró durante un instante.

— Me parece que alguien está enamorada.

— Qué va, sólo me gusta un poco.

— ¿Un poco? —y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules. —A ver, dime, ¿cuándo la ves te da como un calambre en el estómago?

— Sí…

— ¿Y pasas más de cinco minutos sin pensar en ella?

— No…

— Pues estás enamorada —sentenció rotundamente sin dudar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

— Rach, yo esas cosas las sé.

— ¿Pero cómo puede ser si la he conocido hoy?

— No es muy común, pero a veces pasa. El amor a primera vista existe.

Me eché hacia atrás en la butaca un poco desanimada cuando recordé la realidad de la situación.

— ¿Qué te pasa? No pareces muy contenta —me preguntó confundida.

— Lo que pasa es que es mi profesora. Es mi nueva profesora —confesé un poco preocupada.

La miré, esperando por primera vez ver algún signo de desaprobación, pero en vez de

eso, su cara se iluminó y volvió a su modo de emoción.

— ¿Tu profesora? —chilló emocionadísima. – ¡Pero qué intenso!

— ¡Calla, que se va a enterar medio hospital! —susurré entre dientes.

No había quien pudiera reprimir la risa ante aquél espectáculo.

— No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tu profesora! Eres una loca Rachel. ¡Santo Chewbacca que intenso! —iba diciendo mientras se movía nerviosa y emocionada en su camilla.

—Yo me acosté una vez con un policía que estaba de servicio, y eso me pareció muy retorcido, pero lo tuyo es superior. Bueno, y qué. ¿Te ha dicho algo? Seguro que se ha fijado en ti —investigó expectante.

— Bueno, fue ella quien me curó la herida. Salió de la sala de profesores cuando yo estaba esperando a que alguien viniese para curarme, y como no había nadie más me curó.

— ¿Qué te curó ella? ¡Qué emoción!

— Sí, pero lo mejor pasó después —confesé sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. —Cuando estaba saliendo de clase y ya iba de camino a casa, justo cuando empezó la tormenta, me retomó con su coche y me acercó.

Soltó un chillido de emoción.

— ¡Qué bonito!, La reina de Inglaterra rescata a la plebeya en peligro. Es una reina azul — se dejó llevar por sus fantasías de héroes.

— Bueno, en realidad estaba solo chispeando y quiso ser amable. Si hubiese sido otra persona en mi situación seguro que también lo habría hecho.

— ¿Ya pasaron las miraditas? —cuestionó cambiando repentinamente la expresión a una mucho más seria.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté un poco desconcertada.

— Que si ha habido miradas, ya sabes, miraditas entre las dos, la conexión, Rachel, la conexión —agregó impaciente.

— Pues no sé… Yo pensaba que era invención mía, pero puede que sí.

Y de repente estalló.

— ¡Sí! — chilló, dando saltitos de emoción — La tienes enamorada, ¡está enamorada!

— Creo que te estás emocionando un poco. Ya verás cómo no será nada.

— Rachel, escúchame —negó volviendo a cambiar la expresión otra vez a seria.

Cuando hacía esos repentinos cambios de humor me asustaba. Parecía que no estuviese bien del todo.

—Escúchame bien —repitió. —Aquí existió un flechazo a primera vista —me miró a los ojos fijamente—Estás a punto de vivir una historia de amor de las más bonitas que pueden haber.

— Me estás asustando —susurré un poco estresada. — Además es mucho mayor que yo. Ella jamás querrá estar conmigo. No olvides que es mi profesora, Britt.

— Te lo digo en serio Rachel. ¡Quiero que me cuentes hasta el último detalle! —ordenó ignorando mis últimas palabras.

Me levanté un poco agobiada. Brittany estaba muy emocionada pero yo no veía las cosas tan claras. Me acerqué a la ventana.

— Britt, sabes que no voy a dejar que nadie entre en mi vida. Las personas sólo hacen daño y destruyen a los más indefensos. No voy a permitir que nadie me haga daño. Eso ya lo sabes tú— Le recordé.

Me volvió a mirar.

— Pronto te darás cuenta que en el tema del amor no es la cabeza la que manda.


	3. Tres

**_Tres:_**

**_¿Quieres té con leche?_**

Estaba en un lugar precioso, un prado lleno de flores amarillas, con una luz dorada de atardecer. Estaba tumbada mirando algunas nubes esponjosas que pasaban lentamente. Cuando me giré a un costado, Quinn estaba allí, tumbada conmigo. Me sorprendí un poco, pero ella me sonrió y poco a poco se acercó más a mí. Primero me tocó el cabello, acariciándolo hacia atrás dulcemente. Movió su dedo pulgar y lo pasó por mis cejas lentamente, acercando su cuerpo al mío cada vez más. Bajó por la nariz sin dejar de mirarme con aquella mirada intensa y penetrante. Siguió por la mejilla hasta deslizarse lentamente en mis labios. Los rozó lentamente, varias veces, con aquél tacto eléctrico que me estaba volviendo loca. Finalmente deslizó su mano detrás de mi cabeza, suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con mi cabello. Me apretó suave pero fuertemente hacia ella, y cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los míos… desperté.

Aquel fue el único sueño bonito que había podido tener en las a penas dos horas que había conseguido dormir. No me sentía bien del todo. Aquel sueño, a la vez de haber sido el más bonito que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Las nubes que volvían a cubrir el cielo, no hacían más que acompañar mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía agotada y con los ojos hinchados. Ya hacía dos noches que no dormía bien. Me había pasado horas dibujando y escribiendo intentando conciliar el sueño, en vano. Las palabras de Quinn, pidiéndome que la dejara leer una de mis historias, me habían dado una gran motivación para seguir y aplicarme más que nunca. Por lo menos, la ceja iba curándose bien, y con un poco de suerte, no dejaría apenas cicatriz.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron muy lentamente y me alegró escuchar la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo del recreo. Por lo menos estaba más cerca de la última clase, en la que estaría Quinn, y el simple hecho de pensar que la volvería a ver, me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando salí al patio, me senté como siempre en unos de los bancos más alejados del colegio, donde normalmente solían dejarme en paz, y esos escasos treinta minutos, los pasaba leyendo, escribiendo o dibujando, pero no sería el caso de ese día.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —me saludó Santana en un tono forzado como si le hiciese ilusión verme, acompañada de sus perritos falderos.

Me tomaron completamente desprevenida. Estaba sumergida con uno de los dibujos que estaba acabando para una de mis historias, la que había empezado para Quinn, y ni siquiera vi que se acercaban. Intenté esconderlo disimuladamente antes de que Santana pudiese verlo, pero ya era tarde, y sin que pudiese darme cuenta, lo tomó.

— ¿Qué es esto? —curioseó maléficamente mientras lo ojeaba. — ¡Oh!, así que también dibujas, ¿eh?

La miré desafiante mientras me levantaba para intentar recuperar mi cuaderno. Intenté arrebatárselo, pero lo apartó, riéndose.

— Oh, ya veo. Quieres que te lo devuelva, ¿no? —y se burló mirando a las demás, que también rieron. —No sé, chicas, ¿qué les parece?

Se volvieron a reír. Intenté arrebatárselo de nuevo y nuevamente lo apartó. La rabia me estaba empezando a hervir la sangre, y tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara de maldita que tenía, pero sabía que no debía rebajarme a su nivel. Tenía que mantener la calma, sin mostrarles ni un signo de debilidad. Santana volvió a contemplar los dibujos, pasando las páginas con cara de desprecio.

— A mí me parece que son una basura. ¿Por qué querrías tener esta mierda? —bufó arrancando una de las páginas y rompiéndola por la mitad mientras soltaba su irritante risa.

Vi, con dolor, cómo arrancaba varias páginas, y poco a poco las iba rompiendo. Mis dibujos iban cayendo al suelo hecho añicos. Cuando terminó, se fue, no sin antes pisar mis dibujos rotos y soltar algún que otro insulto. Esperé a que se fuera para recoger los trozos y guardarlos en mi mochila. Tendría que haberlo impedido, le tendría que haber pegado, o por lo menos intimidado, pero no pude.

Cuando lo recogí todo, me dirigí hacia el lavabo. Tenía ganas de llorar, así que si tenía que hacerlo por lo menos sería en privado. No les daría el gusto de que me viesen. Me sentía sola y débil, y sólo podía pensar en lo bien que me iría un abrazo de Quinn en aquel momento, un abrazo fuerte, que me hiciese sentir protegida, y entonces, cuando me tuviese sujeta, me diría con aquella linda sonrisa que todo iría bien. Pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que Quinn jamás me abrazaría, y jamás me besaría como estuvo a punto de hacerlo en ese bonito sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lavabo con el nudo de la garganta causándome mucho dolor, la voz de Quinn me sorprendió.

— ¡Rachel! —me llamó desde mis espaldas al final de pasillo.

La ignoré, como si no la hubiese oído, e intenté acelerar el paso. Si había alguien que no quería que me viese llorar esa era Quinn. Oí como ella aceleraba el paso también y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Rachel, espera, por favor! —me suplicó ya casi a mi lado.

Me paré frustrada por el hecho de que me era imposible ignorarla. Estaba demasiado cerca. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente deseando que no se diese cuenta.

— Rachel, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó ya a mi lado.

— Sí —mentí un poco seca sin girarme.

— ¿Qué pasó allí a fuera? Salí justo cuando, ya se iban, y te vi recoger unos papeles del suelo —relató preocupada

— No ha pasado nada —mentí de nuevo intentando camuflar mi tono cada vez más enfadado.

El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande y me costaba incluso respirar con normalidad. Quinn se quedó allí parada, sin saber qué decir. Hice un movimiento como para seguir hacia el lavabo. Ella se adelantó y me tomó por el brazo con suavidad y me giró hacía ella.

— ¡Escúchame Rachel, no tienes porque dejar que te humillen! Si tú quieres, podemos hacer que les abran un expediente y que te dejen en paz —informó con una voz, suave pero a la vez con desesperación y preocupación.

La miré, y no pude contener las lágrimas.

— Siempre ha sido así y ahora no va a cambiar. Sabe tan bien como yo que un expediente no les hará parar. Sólo quiero pasar el año y que me dejen tranquila en mi rincón. Si consigo que piensen que no existo, será un buen año para, mí —y de un gesto seco, me solté de su brazo y seguí caminando.

Oí como volvía a pedirme que esperase, pero no me detuve. Me encerré en el lavabo y lloré en silencio hasta que toda la rabia se me había agotado, y entonces me sentí mal por haberle hablado mal a Quinn.

Las siguientes clases las pasé como siempre, intentando que nadie se fijase en mí, hasta que llegó la clase de _Historia del Arte_, con Quinn. Las ganas que tenía por la mañana ya no las tenía entonces. Me había visto llorar, y si había algo que de verdad me daba vergüenza, era que me viesen llorar. Mi papá siempre me había dicho que llorar no era malo, pero a mí siempre me había parecido un signo de debilidad.

La clase con Quinn fue muy interesante, pero me sentía mal al recordar el tono que había empleado con ella. Intenté no cruzarme con su mirada y me concentré en su voz que me calmaba. Santana y las otras seguían intentando todo tipo de trucos llamar su atención, pero a Quinn no parecía interesarle. Los demás chicos de la clase, nerviosos, las miraban deseando ser ellos los que recibieran tanta atención.

De vez en cuando miraba a Quinn cuando estaba segura que ella no me veía, y recordaba aquel sueño, y cada vez me volvía a entrar aquel fervor repentino y desconocido. No paraba de repetirme que tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Hacía veinticuatro horas que lo único que había en mi cabeza era Quinn Fabray. ¿Cómo iba a quererme a mí? Simplemente había sido amable, preocupándose como cualquier otra profesora lo haría por su alumna. Brittany podía creer lo que quisiese, pero yo sabía que ella no sentía nada por mí.

— Para la próxima clase quiero que hagan una redacción de una página sobre su pintura preferida y que expliquen el porqué. También quiero que contesten qué quería el autor transmitir con esa obra. Puntuará para la nota final, así que aplíquense.

Anoté rápidamente en la agenda lo que había dicho y salí la primera de la clase justo cuando sonó la sirena. Vi de reojo que Quinn me hacía un gesto, pero no me paré. No quería volver a hablar con ella del tema porqué seguro que me habría puesto a llorar otra vez.

Caminé rápido y con rabia. Me hubiera gustado que lloviese, porque así podría haberme concentrado en el frío, o en las macetas asesinas, o en cualquier otra cosa mientras no fuese en Quinn. Pero no, las nubes se habían disipado y, muy a mi pesar, el sol brillaba con fuerza. Quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo. Estaba empezando a notar el cansancio acumulado de las dos noches anteriores en las que apenas pude dormir y quería intentar descansar aunque fuese una hora, pero no fue posible.

Cuando llegué a casa y me acosté, no pude parar de darle vueltas, y los recuerdos y pesadillas se mezclaban en una agobiante agonía, y lo que se suponía que tendría que haber sido una siesta reparadora acabó siendo todo lo contrario. Cuando me levanté estaba todavía más agotada que cuando me acosté, y con los ojos aún más hinchados.

Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque y escribir un rato. Así me despejaría y pensaría en otras cosas.

Un poco de aire fresco no le hacía daño a nadie. Me encantaba estar en el bosque rodeada de naturaleza. Me gustaba prestar atención a los diferentes sonidos y olores que encontraba por mi camino, y ver todo tipos de animales y plantas. Siempre que podía me escapaba a dar una gran vuelta de unas dos horas, y así encontraba serenidad. A veces encontraba un lugar bonito y me sentaba a escribir, dibujar o leer. Estar en el bosque me inspiraba.

Me pasé un buen rato caminando hasta que llegué a un bonito claro en el bosque que me recordó al que había visitado en mi sueño con Quinn, y la corriente eléctrica me volvió a sacudir, justo cuando me imaginaba a qué habría sabido ese beso, aunque hubiese sido en el sueño. Aquella sensación me cortaba la respiración. La luz era preciosa y los pájaros cantaban animados. Me tumbé en el suelo, mirando los árboles dejando que el sol calentase mi piel. Era una sensación maravillosa. Intenté no pensar en nada, concentrándome en lo que me rodeaba y nada más. Y allí llevaba ya como unos diez minutos, tranquila y relajada, cuando de repente apareció una cara sonriente justo encima de mí que casi me provoca un paro cardíaco.

— ¡Aaaah! —chillé dándome el susto de mi vida.

Cuando pude concentrarme un poco en lo que estaba pasando, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Era Quinn Fabray.

— Perdona, no quería asustarte. Llevo un rato llamándote pero no me escuchabas —se disculpó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —la regañé un poco enfadada mientras me levantaba aún alterada. — ¿Me quieres matar del susto o qué?

— Lo siento de verdad —se disculpó mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

— Y encima te hace gracia.

— No, no es eso, es que tienes la cabeza llena de hierbas —y siguió intentando evitar sonreír, en vano.

Me sacudí un poco para quitármelas, pero estaban por todas partes.

— Espera, yo te ayudo —se ofreció amablemente.

Se acercó a mí y fue quitando las hierbas de mi cabello, y a mí se me aceleró el corazón al tenerla tan cerca. La observé sonrojada intentando no parecer muy nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, da igual. Ya se caerán.

— Ya están casi todas —y sonrió mirándome a los ojos mientras quitaba las últimas hierbas.

Intenté acicalarme lo mejor que pude y respiré para tranquilizarme. Me fijé en ella, que también tenía la respiración acelerada, y me di cuenta de que había estado corriendo.

Llevaba un conjunto de deporte que le quedaba increíble. Estaba un poco sudada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba muy sexy y yo estaba sufriendo por verla así. Ahora el infarto me iba a dar por otras razones.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —le pregunté extrañada dándome cuenta de la rareza del evento, aún un poco alterada — ¿O es que te dedicas a dar sustos así como así?

— Bueno, al principio no sabía que eras tú. Estaba corriendo por el camino y vi a alguien en el suelo. Me acerqué para asegurarme que estuviera bien, y luego vi que eras tú —explicó.

— ¿Y cómo es que vienes a correr por aquí? —le pregunté recogiendo mi mochila del suelo.

— Es un circuito que hago que da una vuelta entera y me lleva de vuelta a mi casa — contó mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de los táctiles y toqueteaba la pantalla— Perdona, voy a parar esto un segundo que sino sigue contando.

— Bueno, por mi no lo hagas, sigue si quieres. Estoy bien.

— No, tranquila, ya estoy cansada de correr por hoy. Hace unos días que no he salido y estoy un poco oxidada —guardó el teléfono y se puso a estirar los cuádriceps. —Y tú por aquí sola ¿crees que es seguro? —Inquirió un poco preocupada.

— Mucho —Le contesté. —Te aseguro que cuando pongo mi cara de loca no hay quien se acerque. Además sé defenderme sola —balbucee sintiéndome orgullosa de mi seguridad.

— Pues tal vez tendrías que empezar a defenderte de según qué personas, ¿no? Porque a mí me parece que lo de la ceja no fue un tropiezo —soltó como si hubiese sido un impulso, aunque sin perder su tono amable.

Me cambió la expresión de golpe y ella se dio cuenta.

— Lo siento pero no voy a hablar de eso. Es mi vida y sé cómo manejarla. No necesito que nadie me ayude. Sé cuidarme sola —y me giré enfadada para irme.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí con su mejor expresión de disculpa.

— Perdona, Rachel. Lo he dicho casi sin pensar. No sacaré más el tema —se disculpó.

Su voz era tan sincera que no pude renunciar a perdonarla. Miré al suelo unos segundos pensando e intentando calmarme.

— No te preocupes. No pasa nada —susurré suavizando mi expresión de enfado.

— Pero bueno, tengo que decirte que tu técnica de esquivo es buena, como la de esta mañana. Estoy sorprendida, la verdad —musitó un poco traviesa tentando el terreno.

Me miró sonriendo. Yo le sonreí.

— Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta —me propuso.

— Sip—le contesté después de pensarlo unos segundos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila? —se ofreció amable.

— No, tranquila, ya puedo —le contesté sonriéndole, y nos pusimos a andar por el camino.

— Si llego a saber que te encuentro aquí no hubiese ido a correr, así ahora no estaría sudada —repuso un poco avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio.

— No te preocupes, de momento no hueles mucho —bromeé, y ella me vio divertida.

Si ella supiese lo bien que le quedaba esas gotas de sudor, iría sudado a todos sitios.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que llegamos al camino, pero no fueron incómodos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí?

— Sí, siempre que puedo me escapo. Me tranquiliza estar en el bosque, y así aprovecho para escribir y dibujar.

— Así que ahí llevas las historias que me prometiste que me dejarías leer —murmuró graciosa.

— Bueno, aún no están listas —negué arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esa promesa. — Cuando tenga una que esté bien te la enseño, pero puede que tarde un tiempo aún.

— Esperaré —aceptó amablemente, pero su voz sonó muy sensual, con aquel acento que a veces se le escapaba — ¿De dónde eres? Tienes acento pero no consigo ponerlo en ningún sitio.

— Con que tengo acento ¿eh? —Bajó la mirada— Mira, intento que no se me note, pero sé que se me escapa en algunas palabras. No me gusta mucho que se note.

— ¡A mí me encanta! —interrumpí sin poder controlar las palabras que acababan de salir por mi boca.

Seguro que se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que se me tuvo que quedar, y sobre todo, de las mejillas al rojo vivo. Me miró y sonrió.

— ¡Gracias! —agradeció divertida y sorprendida por mi comentario y mi reacción. — Soy medio inglesa y medio irlandesa. Mi padre, Russel, es de ese pueblo, y mi madre, Judy, es de Irlanda, de la zona de _Galway_.

— ¡Irlanda! ¡Qué genial! —solté un gritito emocionada. —Siempre he querido ir a Irlanda. Allí hay unos paisajes increíbles. Si algún día tengo dinero será el primer lugar que visite.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué Irlanda? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

— Pues no sé, siempre que he visto fotos o libros de Irlanda me encantó. Tiene algo que me llama la atención.

— Sí, es un sitio muy bonito.

— Y, ¿cómo es que has venido aquí? La gente de este pueblo daría un riñón por irse — curioseé sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que tal vez le estaba haciendo preguntas demasiado personales.

— Bueno, necesitaba un cambio de vida, y un poco más de sol —me explicó relajada. – Además, aquí tengo la casa de mis padres, así que era conveniente.

— Si ves que te hago preguntas que no quieres contestar me lo dices y ya está, es que habló demasiado y pregunto sin pensar que tal vez no quieras contarlo —me disculpé.

— Si ves que me paso de la raya me lo dices. Es que como eres nueva me cuesta acordarme de que eres mi profesora —le expliqué sin mirarla, un poco ruborizada.

— No, tranquila —aceptó sonriendo sorprendida por mi espontaneidad. —Yo quiero que estés tranquila, no pienses en mí como una profesora, si no como a una amiga, ¿Sí?

Le sonreí un poco tímida en modo de afirmación mientras sentía como mis mejillas volvían a arder.

Me paré un segundo a pensar. La verdad es que la situación era surrealista. Estaba en mi sitio preferido con mi chica preferida que acababa de decirme que la tratase como a una amiga. Me pellizqué discretamente para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

— ¿Entonces allí también eras profesora?

— Sí, daba clases de _Literatura_, pero en realidad yo soy _fotógrafa_. Estos últimos años no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ello, así que decidí venir aquí para poder dedicarme más en profundidad e intentar conseguir exposiciones en galerías y conseguir alguna publicación. A veces también hago fotografías para artículos de revistas, pero sólo cuando me lo piden.

— ¡Uauuu! —chillé sin poder ocultar mi asombro. —¿Y qué tipo de fotos haces?

— Bueno, tengo muchas técnicas. Hago paisajes, naturaleza, macro… pero ahora quiero concentrarme en una técnica que estuve probando hace unos años que combina retratos y paisajes. Consiste en sobreponer dos imágenes y buscar una combinación que quede bien.

Intenté poner una expresión normal para que no se diese cuenta de que no entendía bien lo que me estaba contando, pero se dio cuenta. No se le escapaba ni una, como a Britt.

— Si quieres te puedo enseñar algunas fotos que tengo en casa, así sabrás de lo que hablo. No estamos lejos —propuso un poco dudosa por el atrevimiento de su oferta.

¿Yo? ¿En casa de Quinn? ¡Infarto! ¡Infarto seguro!

— No quiero ser una carga—bajé mi mirada y me mordí el labio— Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer –le contesté sonrojada deseando que siguiera insistiendo para que fuera.

— No eres ninguna carga, así te invito un buen té irlandés y unas galletas que hice ayer —agregó emocionada intentando convencerme.

— ¿Así que también cocinas? —asentí sorprendida.

— Bueno, no soy una _chef_ profesional, pero lo intento.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada. Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos. Acabé por apartar la mirada un poco nerviosa, pero vi como sonreía. Tenía un aspecto tierno y dulce que la hacía irresistible, con esa ropa deportiva, y ese cabello rubio alborotado por el ejercicio. Debería tener unos veinticinco y pocos como mucho. No sé si era muy normal que me gustase alguien mucho más mayor que yo, porque por lo menos nos llevábamos ocho años, pero la verdad es que me sentía tan bien a su lado… cuando estaba con ella, lo último en lo que pensaba era la edad.

— ¡Vamos entonces! —Dije sonriendo—Todo sea por probar esas galletas.

Me dieron unas ganas repentinas de abrazarla y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, aprisionarla con fuerza y que no me soltara, pero no lo hice. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y recordar que no sabía apenas nada de ella. ¿Y si tenía novio? O incluso peor, ¿Y si estaba casada y con hijos? Me quedé un poco triste por el dolor que me causaba pensar que alguien más estaba ya con ella, y que todo lo que estaba pasando eran imaginaciones mías.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al verme sumida en aquellos pensamientos.

— Sí —contesté y sonreí intentando que no pareciese muy forzado.

— Eres muy linda cuando sonríes —susurró de repente sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo y la timidez en su voz.

Me le quedé viendo un poco sorprendida, con el corazón a mil. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Quinn acababa de decirme a MÍ que estaba linda cuando sonreía.

— Bueno, cuando no sonríes también, quiero decir que estás linda siempre, pero que cuando sonríes… pues…. —se estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso lo hacía todavía más irresistible. —Es que la luz es perfecta y quedaría una foto muy expresiva —intentó disimular.

Le sonreí un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie me dijera cosas lindas, pero la verdad es que me gustaba.

— Gracias —agradecí un poco tímida.

Aquella mirada de conexión se volvió todavía más intensa. Había como una complicidad entre las dos. Estaba cada vez más convencida de que algo tenía que sentir por mí, por poco que fuese, porque si no, ¿por qué me habría dicho eso? No podía estar imaginándomelo todo. Ya sé que no tenía ninguna práctica en esto de las relaciones amorosas, pero a mí me parecía que yo también le gustaba. Pero, por otra parte…. ¿Y si se estaba burlando de mi como todos los demás? No podía ser… ella era educada, y se preocupaba por mí, seguro que no lo había dicho para burlarse. Pero también puede que le gustara mi sonrisa y ya está, desde un punto fotográfico. Pero prefería pensar en aquella remota posibilidad de que tal vez sintiera algo por mí.

— Bueno, cuéntame un poco de tu vida. Ya sabes casi todo de la mía pero yo no sé nada de la tuya —cambió de tema.

— No hay mucho sobre mí si tengo que ser sincera. Siempre he vivido aquí, en este pueblo, deseando poder escapar algún día.

— ¿Tan malo es este sitio?

— El sitio no es malo, es la gente en general. Si pudiese pasarme todo el día en el bosque y por los campos, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero por desgracia tengo que estudiar.

— Sí, es una época que puede ser un poco pesada, pero no es para siempre, ya verás — trató de darme apoyo moral — ¿Entonces vives aquí con tus padres?

— Sí —mentí, —pero viajan muy a menudo por trabajo. Ahora están fuera toda la semana y puede que se alargue un poco más.

— ¿Y vives sola durante ese tiempo? —me preguntó preocupada.

— Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada.

— Se ve que eres muy responsable y madura para tu edad —me comentó con admiración.

Anduvimos un rato en silencio, pero no fue incomodo. Simplemente disfrutando de los olores del bosque mezclados con su olor dulce y encantador. ¿Cómo podía un día empezar tan mal y acabar tan bien? Todas aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí. Estaba un poco asustada, pero a la vez emocionada. ¿Y qué pasaba si intentaba besarme?

Jamás había besado a nadie y no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía. ¿Y si no me salía bien?

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía que recordar que estábamos hablando de mi profesora. No se me podía olvidar. Seguramente sería ilegal besar a una profesora, pero el hecho de que fuese mi profesora le añadía drama interesante. Tenía que calmarme.

Aquellos sentimientos no eran normales.

— Aquella es mi casa —señaló mientras caminábamos hacia ella.

A lo lejos se veía una casita de madera preciosa. El sol la iluminaba y daba una sensación de bienestar. Me encantaba. Siempre me habían encantado las casas de maderas. Entre mis sueños estaba el de poder tener muna casita de madera en el bosque algún día y tener mi huertecito y mis gallinas. Una gran chimenea y alguien con quién pasar el resto de mis días escribiendo mis historias y dibujando. Quinn, por ejemplo. Al acercarnos a la casa, iban apareciendo pequeños detalles que hacían esa casa todavía más encantadora.

— ¡Me encanta! —le dije de corazón.

— Sí, es preciosa. La construyó mi padre para el amor de su vida.

— ¿Ah sí? —le pregunté sorprendida. — ¡Qué romántico, tu madre es muy afortunada!.

— No era para mi madre —me contestó un poco triste. —Fue para su primera novia con la que él se quería casar. A mi madre no le gusta el campo.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía —me disculpé.

— No pasa nada —negó amablemente.

Me fijé unos segundos en los detalles cuando llegamos al porche, un poco avergonzada por haber metido la pata de tal manera.

— ¡Es preciosa de verdad! Tu padre tiene mucho talento.

— Sí… Es muy bonita… Espera a verla por dentro — asintió un poco más animada.

La tarde ya estaba bien adentrada y empezaba a oscurecer un poco, pero en aquél momento había esa preciosa luz dorada que lo hacía todo todavía más acogedor. Quinn se acercó a la puerta, y después de girar la llave, la abrió con un buen empujón.

— Tengo que arreglarla. Se ha hinchado un poco por todo este tiempo que ha estado cerrada —me explicó para aclarar el porqué había tenido que hacer casi un placaje para abrirla. — ¡Adelante princesa! —me invitó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia muy graciosa.

Dentro todo era precioso. Todo era de madera, y había plantas de todo tipo por todos sitios, y pequeñas decoraciones aquí y allí. Era de concepto abierto, así que el comedor, cocina y sala de estar estaban juntos. Había una escalera de madera que daba a un altillo que seguramente sería una habitación. A un lado había dos puertas, una sería para el lavabo y la otra para otra habitación.

— ¡Es hermosa, me encanta Quinn! —chillé completamente enamorada. — ¿La has decorado tú?

— Sí. Muchas de las ideas las encontré en internet y otras ya las tenía mi padre puestas, pero yo he acabado de arreglarlo todo un poco más a mi gusto. Todas las decoraciones de gardenias son de mi padre. Le encantan las gardenias y siempre lo decora todo con esos motivos.

Me fijé en las gardenias, y había muchas, pero eran discretas y quedaban muy bien.

— Está genial. Es como una de esas casas de revistas.

— Pues ponte cómoda, como si fuese tu casa —dijo despreocupada mientras iba hacía la cocina. — ¿Entonces te preparo un té?

— Sí, gracias.

Después de dejar la mochila en la entrada, me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la

ñ cocina. En la mesa había una bonita maceta con una planta preciosa que colgaba un poco. Tenía las hojas violetas con el centro plateado y a las hojas que le daba el sol parecía que tenían purpurina.

— Es original, ¿verdad? —me asustó cuándo me vio examinándolas. —Se llama _Zebrina Pendula._ Tiene unas flores muy hermosas, pero lo que más me gusta es como brillan las hojas.

— Sí, ya me he fijado. Es muy curiosa.

— Toma, aquí están las galletas —me acercó un plato con unas cuantas galletas.

— ¡Gracias! —y volvió hacia el tarro de agua que había puesto a hervir.

Observé como acababa de preparar el té. Tomó unas tazas preciosas y sirvió el té cuyo olor ya impregnaba toda la sala. Primero trajo las tazas a la mesa, luego el azúcar y una pequeña jarra con leche.

— ¿Lo quieres con leche? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

— ¿El té? —le pregunté un poco confusa.

— Sí. En Irlanda se toma así —me dijo divertida por mi expresión.

— ¿El té con leche? —le volví a preguntar con una mueca de asombro.

— Sí — y se rió.

— ¿Tú lo vas a tomar con leche? —insistí todavía incrédula pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo.

— Sí —y volvió a reír. — Si no quieres no pasa nada.

— No, no. Si tú lo tomas con leche yo también quiero probarlo, pero es la primera vez que oigo que alguien le echa leche al té.

Ella me observó divertida. Tomó la leche y echó un poco en cada taza, haciendo que el té adquiriese un color poco agradable a la vista.

— ¿Quieres azúcar?

— Sí, una cucharadita, gracias.

Removió un poco y me dio la taza. Hizo lo mismo con su té.

— Pues hay que brindar, entonces —levantó la taza sonriendo — ¡Por nuestra amistad!

Sonreí y choqué la taza con la suya y probé aquella extraña mezcla, no sin antes verla a ella probarlo primero, por si acaso.

— Bueno, ¿te gusta entonces? —me examinó curiosa cuando le había dado un sorbo.

— Sí, no está malo, es distinto, pero no me desagrada —le contesté agradablemente sorprendida por aquél nuevo sabor.

Quinn se rió.

— No me puedes negar que echarle leche al té no es raro —le dije espontánea.

— Bueno, para nosotros no lo es —contestó divirtiéndose con la situación.

— Tú di lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece un poco raro.

— Ahora me da miedo que pruebes las galletas —me dedicó una cara de expectación.

— No será una receta Irlandesa, ¿no?

— Mejor no te digo los ingredientes —negó seria.

La miré un poco extrañada.

— Llevan un champiñón que crece del estiércol de las ovejas de montaña. Son muy típicas en Irlanda, y muy apreciadas. Las he hecho con lo último que me quedaba de mi último viaje a Irlanda. Ese champiñón sólo se encuentra allí —me explicó.

— ¿En serio? —indagué completamente confundida.

— ¿Quieres una? —me aproximó la bandeja.

Ya no sabía si bromeaba o no. La verdad es que con la descripción no tenía muchas ganas de probarlas. Se quedó seria durante un rato, pero al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo retenerlo más y explotó en risas.

— ¡Ah, ya veo! Muy graciosa, con que riéndote de mí —negué con una media sonrisa en la cara, un poco sonrojada.

— Lo siento, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, tenías una cara que tendría que haberla grabado —se burló entre lágrimas de risa.

— ¡Ya no te burles de mí! —musité intentando ponerme un poco más seria, en vano. Su risa era muy contagiosa.

— No te lo tomes a mal. No podía resistirlo. Estabas hermosa, así medio asustada —se recuperó del ataque de risa. —Me encanta tu inocencia Rach —y me miró con aquella mirada de complicidad que nuevamente me sacudió el cuerpo.

— Te estaba siguiendo el juego —intenté engañarla, pero no fue posible.

Mi sonrisa me delató. Tomé una galleta y le di un bocado.

— No está mal —acepté intentando parecer poco impresionada. —El champiñón de la caca de oveja es lo que le da el toque —y le sonreí.

Ella también sonrió y tomó una galleta que primero mojó en el té. La verdad es que eran unas galletas buenísimas. Volví a darle otro bocado.

— Dame un segundo que me duche rapidísimo mientras tú te acabas el té. Así me quito el sudor del ejercicio y te traigo las fotos también. Te prometo que no tardo nada — informó mientras se levantaba devorando lo que le quedaba de galleta y terminándose el té.

— No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo —acepté tranquila.

— Gracias — y sonrió. —Tú ponte cómoda que seguida vuelvo.

Se levantó y dejó su tasa en la cocina, y después se acercó hacia mí como si fuese a tomar mi taza, pero de repente, sin darme casi ni cuenda, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me miró con su bonita mirada y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

No pude ni reaccionar. El corazón se me había parado y no podía respirar. Quinn me acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla. En aquél momento era la persona más feliz del mundo. Sentía como me latía el corazón, con fuerza, en los oídos. Había sido tan sólo un instante, pero sólo había hecho falta eso para darme unas ganas enormes de chillar y saltar como una tonta enamorada.

Me quedé sentada unos minutos intentado calmarme y darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido muy dulce e inocente, y me encantó la manera en la que me lo dio, sin que yo me lo esperase, así, tan normal.

Tuve que levantarme y pegar unos saltitos y gritos mudos de la tensión y emoción que sentía. No podía parar de sonreír.

Para intentar calmarme un poco, me puse a dar una vuelta por la sala, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle, para distraer mi mente. Una de las paredes estaba recubierta por una gran estantería llena de libros sobre fotografía y arte. Pasé delante de un espejo que había al lado de la estantería y me sorprendí al ver las ojeras que tenía.

Me picaban un poco los ojos y sentía el cansancio acumulado, pero con tanta emoción

ñ del momento, no estaba cansada. Seguí mi recorrido y en la otra pared me encontré un rincón recubierto de fotografías.

La primera que vi fue una de Quinn tierna en un campo verde con unas montañas al fondo, pero su sonrisa distraía de cualquier paisaje de detrás. Estaba cubierta con una chaqueta, y en la mano tenía una cámara. La siguiente lo mostraba a ella, con el cabello un poco más corto, con un perro cachorro que en ese momento le chupaba un lado de la cara.

Quinn ponía una cara rara, riendo, como si el lametazo le hubiese tomado de improviso, pero aun así estaba muy hermosa. Había algunas más de ella con amigos, y con lo que parecían ser sus padres, pero de repente mis ojos se clavaron en una foto en particular.

Ahí estaba la foto que temía encontrar. Ella y una mujer muy linda que le estaba dando un beso muy tierno en la mejilla, y ella la contemplaba contenta. Se les veía muy enamoradas.

Me sentí mal al momento, como si tuviese ganas de vomitar.

Acababa de descubrir que Quinn tenía novia. La imagen se me clavó como un cuchillo en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de pensar que una mujer como ella estaría interesada por mí? Seguramente lo único que sentía era pena, y por eso era tan cariñosa conmigo. O quién sabe, tal vez quería a alguien con quien divertirse hasta que volviese a ver a su novia a donde fuese que estuviese. El dolor empezó en la espalda, como un calambre que se hacía cada vez más grande. Podía oír mi corazón en los oídos cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí plantada sin poder apartar la mirada de esa foto que una y otra vez me recordaba lo estúpida que había sido, y lo mucho que me dolía el corazón.

Quinn salió de la habitación con una caja rectangular bajo del brazo, y el cabello aun mojado. La vi un segundo con odio y con lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a brotar en mis ojos. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —me detuvo desconcertada y asustada.

No le contesté. Encima tenía el valor de preguntarme si estaba bien. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que tenía que contener la rabia que sentía como fuese. Si había algo que no se me daba bien era enfadarme, y aquello era más que un enfado. Estallaría como una olla a presión y no había quien me parara. Me volví medio loca. Tenía que controlarme, pero es que me sentía tan humillada.

— Rachel, espera, ¿qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar esta vez totalmente preocupada.

— Quiero irme —ordené sin poder reprimir la rabia en mi voz.

Quinn, asustada, se acercó un poco a mí. Yo intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada.

— Dime por lo menos qué te pasa —suplicó desesperada sin saber qué hacer. —Por favor.

Entonces me tomó del brazo con suavidad, pero yo me solté bruscamente de un tirón y me giré hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres saber lo qué me pasa? —grité amenazante, llorando.

La expresión de Quinn era de completa confusión, y parecía muy alarmada. Se lo tenía que decir todo. No dejaría que se burlase de mí como hacían todos los demás.

— Lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta que eres otra más en el montón de mierda que hay en este mundo. Piensas que puedes venir aquí y hacerme pensar que estás interesada en mí y después burlarte de esta manera. Pues no, esta vez no voy a dejar que eso pase, porque ya estoy harta que la gente me humille de esta manera —le grité entre el llanto.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así. Me costaba incluso respirar.

— Rachel, no me estoy riendo de ti. No sé por qué dices eso. Por favor, cálmate y lo hablamos… —y me volvió a tomar por los brazos.

Los volví a soltar con brusquedad.

— No quiero hablar nada y no quiero que me toques. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar jamás. Limítate a ser mi profesora y ya está. No quiero saber de ti, de nadie ni de nada —luego vi la foto de su novia en la pared. — ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia que le parece que me des besos en la mejilla, o que te parezca que soy linda cuando sonrío?

Quinn se quedó sorprendida como si no entendiese de que hablaba pero se dio cuenta que me refería a la foto en la que su novia la besaba.

Parecía que quería contestar pero no la dejé. No quería oír más mentiras, así que me giré rápido y tirando con todas mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta, con tan mala suerte que me golpeé la cabeza. Tal era mi rabia con la que tiré, que caí inconsciente al suelo.


	4. Cuatro

**_Cuatro:_**

**_"Para que te acuerdes de mí mientras no estoy a tu lado."_**

Cuando desperté me costó orientarme. No sabía dónde estaba. Delante de mí había un ángel que me acariciaba la frente tiernamente, así que empezaba a dudar si estaba despierta o tal vez era un sueño. En cualquier caso, la sensación era tranquilizadora.

— ¡Buenos días! —susurró una voz muy dulce.

Aquella voz me era familiar, pero no acababa de situarla. El dolor punzante de la cabeza me impedía pensar con claridad. Poco a poco abrí más los ojos, y entonces vi quién era y recordé lo que había pasado. La rabia me volvía a invadir, sobre todo por la osadía que tenía Quinn de estar acariciándome después de lo que había hecho. Empecé a incorporarme y recordé que me había dado un golpe con la puerta y seguramente me habría desmayado, pero lo que no podía olvidar era el motivo por el cual quería irme.

— Rachel, espera un segundo. Te lo puedo explicar. No es lo que parece —intentó tranquilizarme, pero sus palabras sólo me sonaban a mentira. —La chica que viste en la foto es mi hermana.

¿Su hermana? ¿Así tan cariñosa? Me paré un segundo aún metida en la cama. La miré directamente a los ojos, desafiante. Si me iba a mentir por lo menos que lo hiciese a la cara. La miré durante un buen rato, intentando encontrar en sus ojos la culpa de la mentira, pero su expresión era sincera. ¿Y si realmente era su hermana? Una sensación abrumadora de vergüenza estaba empezando a apoderarse de mí.

— Mira. Aquí hay más fotos —me acercó un sobre. —Éstas son de cuando éramos pequeñas —explicó mientras me iba pasando las fotos, —Y aquí con quince años.

Me volvían las ganas de llorar con cada foto que iba viendo. Me vio preocupada, pero a la vez aliviada.

— ¿Lo ves? No es mi novia. No tengo novia Rachel. Jamás habría hecho algo así.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama para tapar mi llanto con la manta y ocultar mi rostro lleno de vergüenza.

— ¡Lo siento! —conseguí decirle avergonzada.

— Olvídalo, no tiene importa. La culpa también es mía por no haberte dicho nada — asintió con dulzura.

— Me he comportado como una idiota —negué aún debajo de la manta.

— No pienses más en eso, y sal de ahí abajo que te vas a asfixiar —advirtió dulcemente.

Quinn se acercó un poco más a mí, hasta destapar mi cara, y volvió a acariciarme la frente, pero las lágrimas seguían cayéndome por la cara.

— No me gusta que nadie me vea llorar —le confesé intentando calmarme un poco.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó con cariño.

— No lo sé, creo que es porque siempre lo he asociado con la debilidad.

— Llorar no es de débiles. Si el cuerpo te pide que necesites llorar entonces es porque algo no va bien y hay que dejar salir la tensión. Además, conmigo no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada.

— Ayer cuando vi la foto me asusté. Pensé que te estabas riendo de mí como hacen los demás. En el instituto, Santana y las demás siempre se han burlado de mí. El otro día en el patio me rompieron unos dibujos que estaba haciendo para una historia para ti. Cuando viniste a buscarme, me gustó que me preguntaras qué me pasaba. Sé que te contesté mal, y lo siento, pero es que nunca nadie antes se había preocupado por mí de esa manera. Los demás profesores prefieren no intervenir. No te lo digo porque quiera que me ayudes, sino porque creo que te debía una explicación.

Me había quitado un peso de encima, pero seguía llorando, como si haber contado eso me hubiese abierto una puerta cerrada desde hacía mucho tiempo llena de lágrimas que había que vaciar.

— Lo sé Rach, ya vi que había un problema. Yo acepto que tú quieras ocuparte del tema sola, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y quiero que sepas que jamás te haría daño. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Me puse a llorar con más fuerza pero en silencio. Quinn se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

— No quiero que temas nada conmigo Rach. Mi primera regla es respetarte siempre. Si puedo ganarme tu amistad con eso ya sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Ya sé que soy algo mayor que tú y que no tengo posibilidades, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites. No quiero verte sufrir.

Aquellas eran las palabras más bonitas que jamás había oído pero a la vez las más tristes. No sabía que contestar. Me había quedado paralizada. Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó con más fuerza, como cuando uno se aferra a algo de lo que no quiere separarse jamás, pero que sabe que tarde o temprano ya no estará.

— No llores más —pidió volviéndome a acariciar la frente. —Verte llorar es lo más triste del mundo.

Me sequé las lágrimas e intenté tranquilizarme un poco. Me sentía mejor, pero aun avergonzada por el espectáculo de la noche anterior.

— De verdad que lo siento mucho por lo de anoche — volví a disculparme.

— No pasa nada, de verdad —y sonrió.

— Aunque te digo una cosa —confesé mirándola, —Esa puerta es asesina.

Soltó unas carcajadas, y yo también reí. Luego me miró y sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí tranquila un momento mientras preparo el desayuno?

Parecía contenta de que todo se hubiese aclarado, y yo también lo estaba. Le sonreí un poco tímida mientras me secaba las últimas lágrimas. Inspeccioné un poco a mi alrededor. El sofá estaba apartado hacia un lado, y yo estaba acostada en un colchón, lo cual quería decir que había bajado el colchón desde la parte de arriba. ¿Y dónde había dormido ella? Empecé a incorporarme poco a poco.

— ¿Este colchón sale de arriba? —le pregunté.

— Sí. No quería dejarte durmiendo en el sofá —explicó mientras preparaba unos _waffles_.

— ¿Y dónde has dormido tú?

— En el sofá —contestó.

— Ahora me siento aun peor.

— No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que duermo en un sofá —no le dio importancia.

—Lo que no sabía era si tenía que llamar a alguien. ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados?

— No, tranquila. Nunca llaman cuando están de viaje —mentí.

Quinn no parecía muy convencida sobre la historia de mis padres, pero tampoco preguntaba sobre ello. Me levanté, me puse los zapatos y me di cuenta de que había dormido con la ropa puesta. Me senté en la silla al lado de la mesa de la cocina, alimentándome del olor de los waffles recién hechos que me recordaba lo hambrienta que estaba.

— ¿Te gustan los _waffles_ con mantequilla? —me preguntó.

— Sí.

— Y también tengo batido de fresa.

— Gracias.

Quinn volvía a tener esa ilusión en la cara. Tenía el cabello un poco despeinado, de haberse recién despertado y estaba hermosa. Llevaba una blusa azul que se le pegaba al cuerpo y que marcaba unos músculos bien definidos. Acabó de traer el batido y los waffles y se sentó a mi lado.

Empezamos a desayunar disfrutando cada bocado.

— Entonces, ¿vas a querer ver mis fotos? —cuestionó divertida.

Se me escaparon algunas carcajadas.

— ¡Sí!

Se levantó un momento y tomó la caja que había en la mesita de la sala de estar que había apartado para poner el colchón. El sol volvía a brillar con fuerza por las ventanas.

Era otro día estupendo.

Se sentó a mi lado, un poco nerviosa, mientras me entregaba la caja. La abrí y dentro había láminas y cada lámina contenía una foto.

— No están todas, sólo son las mejores de mi trabajo hasta el momento —me explicó un poco nerviosa mientras iba pasando cada lámina.

Eran increíbles. Las de paisajes eran cautivadoras, con unos colores y una luz increíbles, como sacadas de revistas de '_National Geographic_'. Había también fotos tomadas en la calle de gente en diferentes situaciones, en blanco y negro, que eran muy interesantes, pero las que más me gustaron fueron las que ella me había explicado, las de doble exposición. Había retratos de los cuales salían formas de montañas, o de edificios, incluso de árboles y flores. Estaban realmente muy bien hechas.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parecen?

— ¡Son increíbles Quinn, tienes muchísimo talento! — le dije honestamente sin poder apartar la mirada de las últimas fotos que había sacado.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

Al principio me pareció que lo preguntaba en broma. ¿Cómo podía alguien que había hecho fotos de esa manera preguntar si me gustaban? Pero su pregunta era sincera. De verdad dudaba de su trabajo.

— Son preciosas. Todas me gustan muchísimo. Tienes mucha sensibilidad y consigues que eso se vea en las fotos que haces, sobretodo en estas de doble exposición. Me encantan.

— Me alegra mucho que te gusten —asintió más aliviada.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me iban a gustar? —repuse sorprendida. —Ya sé que yo no soy una experta en esto, pero estoy convencida que incluso un experto pensaría que son muy buenas.

— No sé, nunca he sido muy valiente a la hora de que otros ven mi trabajo. Jamás he hecho una exposición por miedo a las críticas de los demás —confesó de corazón. — Pero ahora quiero intentar hacer alguna exposición y que mi trabajo sea criticado, porque es la única manera de poder mejorar. Si puedo hacer eso, que es lo que más apuro me da, seré capaz de hacer cualquier cosa —se mordió el labio inocentemente.

— Seguro que conseguirás las exposiciones que quieras —le contesté animándola —No va a haber sala que no quiera exponer tus fotos, te lo aseguro. Se pelearán y todo por exponer tus fotos.

Sonrió un poco avergonzada. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Quinn guardaba el libro.

— ¿Me dejarías que te hiciera una sesión de fotos? — me preguntó.

— ¿A mí? —le respondí atragantándome con el batido de fresa que por poco me sale por la nariz.

— Sí. Me encantaría poder hacerte una sesión.

— Bueno, no sé, yo nunca salgo muy bien en las fotos. ¿Estás segura que quieres que sea yo?

— Sí —contestó contemplándome convencida. —Desde que te vi he tenido ganas de hacerte una sesión.

— Me da un poco de vergüenza la verdad.

— No te preocupes, ya verás que es muy fácil.

¿Quién era capaz de decirle que no a esa cara tan angelical? Yo por lo menos no. La observé rogándole con la mirada que no me hiciese hacerlo, pero se le veía tan motivada y entusiasmada.

— Bueno, de acuerdo, mientras no las pongas en una de tus exposiciones… —le advertí.

— ¿En serio que me dejas? —chilló muy contenta.

— Sé que me arrepentiré, pero sí.

— Gracias –—dio un salto y me abrazó.

Me quedé sorprendida por su reacción. Cuando se separó de mí me sonrió feliz.

— ¿Y cuándo la quieres hacer? —le pregunté un poco temerosa.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? —curioseó con una sonrisa traviesa viendo venir lo que me iba a proponer.

— Hasta las tres nada —le contesté con miedo.

— Pues hoy mismo entonces. Antes de que cambies de opinión.

— ¿Hoy? —objeté asustada. — ¡Pero si tengo un cuerno en la frente y una ceja horrible!

— No te preocupes, todo eso lo arreglo con _Photoshop_ —suplicó.

Dudé unos momentos, pero ya no podía negarme.

— Bueno, si te hace ilusión, está bien, pero te aviso que no sé, no se me da bien esto de posar y además no soy fotogénica.

— Te prometo que será muy fácil —contradijo contenta y aliviada, volviéndome a mostrar esa esplendida sonrisa. — ¿Qué te parece si la hacemos después de comer?

— Ajam, cuando tú quieras.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a buscar piñones? —me preguntó. —Podríamos hacer pasta al pesto con piñones frescos, si te gusta, claro.

— Sí, me encanta.

La mañana pasó genial. No quería que terminase nunca. Estuvimos en el bosque una hora más o menos buscando piñones. Hacía un día despejado y caluroso, casi de verano.

Los pájaros cantaban con ganas, y las golondrinas surcaban el cielo animados a aprovechar los últimos días de calor.

Vimos algunas ardillas e incluso un ciervo a lo lejos. No paramos de reír en todo el rato.

Quinn siempre encontraba algo divertido que hacer o decir que me hacía reír. Parecía muy feliz y relajada, se le veía ilusión en los ojos, y yo no podía acabar de creer lo que me estaba pasando. Ahora ya sabía que Quinn sentía algo por mí, y yo estaba completamente enamorada de ella, pero había un tema en mi cabeza que no podía parar de darle vueltas.

Cuando volvimos de buscar los piñones, Quinn preparó unos tallarines al pesto increíbles. Sin duda los más buenos que jamás había probado. Después nos preparamos para hacer la sesión.

— ¿Cómo me pongo? —le pregunté un poco incómoda cuando ya estábamos a punto de empezar.

Estábamos justo delante de su casa, pero con el paisaje de las montañas delante para que saliese de fondo. Me había dado una camisa de las suyas blancas para hacer la sesión, que por cierto me quedaba bastante grande, pero ella decía que quedaba muy bien. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, así que la dejé hacer lo que quisiera.

— Tú tranquila, como si yo no estuviese aquí —explicó para que resultara fácil.

— Ya… — murmuré para mí misma notando como la cara se me tensaba por momentos.

— Cuando quieras, yo ya estoy lista —levantó la cámara hasta su cara y acercándose un poco más a mí.

Estuvimos un rato haciendo fotos, pero tenía claro que no estaban quedando bien. Quinn me iba dando indicaciones amablemente, pero podía notar que no era lo que ella buscaba. Mi cara estaba completamente tensa y no sabía cómo ponerme. Lo estaba pasando mal.

— Lo siento, está saliendo fatal, no consigo relajar la cara.

— No te preocupes. Te voy a traer un taburete, así estarás más relajada.

Salió con el taburete y me senté. Se acercó a mí y tiró de la goma que tenía que me recogía el cabello hacia atrás. Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro para darle volumen. Seguramente eso lo hacía en todas sus sesiones, pero a mí me pareció muy sensual, y rápidamente se me volvieron a encender las mejillas. Me sonrió y se quedó mirándome, pero estaba tan nerviosa que aparté la mirada.

— No tienes que hacer nada, simplemente piensa en algo que te gusta, como por ejemplo cuando estás en el bosque acostada. Cada vez que yo te diga vas haciendo una pequeña variación, pero cuando veas que te estás poniendo nerviosa piensa en la sensación agradable otra vez — volvió a su posición.

— Deacuerdo—le contesté respirando profundamente. —Lo intento pero no te prometo nada.

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar. Lo que más me gustaba de todo era cuando Quinn me acariciaba la frente. Eso me calmaba de verdad. Respiré profundo y le hice una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que ya estaba lista, y Quinn empezó a hacer las fotos.

— Muy bien, lo estás haciendo genial.

Y así seguimos durante un rato. Quinn parecía cada vez más contenta y yo estaba cada vez más relajada. Luego empezó a hacer cosas para que me riera, y me iba haciendo las fotos mientras me reía. Fueron unos treinta minutos, pero mucho más fáciles de lo que yo me imaginé.

— ¡Lo has hecho genial! —aplaudió cuando acabamos mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

— ¡Gracias! —le contesté sonriendo aliviada.

— Verás que van a quedar genial.

Se puso a mi lado mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, y levantando la cámara rápidamente, echó una foto de las dos. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, y justo me fotografió mirándola cuando disparó.

— Ésta es para mí —susurró con una sonrisa de victoria.

Volvimos a entrar en la casa, me cambié en el cuarto de baño y me preparé para irme.

— Me tengo que ir ya —susurré un poco triste. Quinn parecía desolada.

—¿Quieres que te acerque?

— No, quiero andar un poco, no queda lejos.

— Nos vemos pronto entonces, en clase, supongo —se despidió un poco triste, haciéndome recordar que era mi profesora.

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Puedo tener tu número? Así puedo llamarte esta noche a ver cómo va el cuerno de unicornio —me pidió nerviosa.

— Es que no tengo móvil. No tengo ni internet ni nada de eso— Quinn se quedó sorprendida, pero no preguntó. Seguro que se preguntaría como era que no tenía ni móvil ni internet si mis dos padres trabajaban, además estando tanto tiempo fuera de casa sin saber nada de su hija.

— ¿Y en casa tienes línea?

— No, lo siento, está estropeado —mentí.

Quinn no insistió más.

— Bueno, pues si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy. Lo que sea a la hora que sea — me dijo mientras me dirigía a la puerta. —Me hizo mucha ilusión estar contigo — intentó escucharse alegre, pero sin poder evitar el tono de pena en su voz.

— Sí, yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos sin saber qué decir, sintiendo esa complicidad, pero a la vez muchos nervios. Quinn hizo un movimiento como si fuese a acercarse a darme un beso, pero se quedó parada sin atreverse.

— Hasta el lunes entonces —me despedí.

— Sip— asintió nerviosa. — Hasta el lunes.

Y salí después de que Quinn abriera la puerta de otro fuerte tirón.

— Cuidado con los bordillos—gritó cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la casa.

Vi cómo hacía un gesto de arrepentimiento justo cuando acabó la frase. Sonreí, aunque sabía que a esa distancia no lo podía ver. Le hice un gesto con la mano y seguí caminando. Estaba feliz, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que enamorarse de una profesora no podía ser buena idea.

* * *

— Dime la verdad, ha sido una sesión nada profesional ¿no? —insistió Britt entusiasmada cuando acabé de contarle todo lo sucedido.

— Ya te he dicho que no. Ha sido una sesión normal — le volví a repetir.

— Sí, ya, las chicas de tu edad a cualquier cosa lo llaman normal —negó mirándome e intentando buscar indicios en mi mirada de que sus suposiciones fuesen verdad — Bueno, cuéntame entonces, ¿cómo ha sido tu sesión 'normal'?

No pude evitar reírme.

— Ya te he dicho que ha sido una sesión normal de verdad —la intenté convencer, pero cuando Brittany tenía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión— Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa, pero luego me solté y creo que quedaron mejor.

— ¡Oh! Con que te soltaste… —contestó sonriendo traviesa.

— ¡Brittany! —protesté, pero era imposible enfadarse con ella.

— ¿Te besó cuando te fuiste? —me preguntó de repente poniéndose seria.

— No. Creo que no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Parecía un poco nerviosa.

Brittany se quedó un momento callada pensando.

— Eso sólo puede significar tres cosas, que es heterosexual, que quiere respetarte, o que es una idiota —se burló convencida de sus categorías.

— No le gustan los chicos—protesté con expresión de reproche. — Puede que estuviera nerviosa. Ella me explicó que ya sabía que no tenía oportunidades conmigo por lo de la edad, pero que si podía ser mi amiga sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

— Sí, ya… amigas… Si yo te contara lo que ella quiere… —y se rió como si estuviese recordando algo, perdiéndose en sus memorias unos segundos. —Bueno, ¿y tú qué le dijiste?

— Nada.

— ¡¿Nada?! — Chilló con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Cómo que nada? — Volvió a insistir. — ¿Pero no es el amor de tu vida?

— Sí, pero no sabía que contestar —le respondí un poco enfadada al darme cuenta de que debería haber dicho algo.

— Mira Rachel, chicas lindas como ella no aparecen todos los días. Si de verdad estás enamorada y ella lo está de ti, entonces no lo pienses más.

— No sé, me da miedo que me haga daño. Todos siempre me han hecho daño —negué recordando los peores momentos de mi vida y sacando el tema que me rondaba desde hacía unos días.

— No todos son como tu padre o como tu tío, Rachel. Has tenido mala suerte al principio pero eso no quiere decir que siempre la vayas a tener. No parece que Quinn te quiera hacer ningún daño. Por lo que me cuentas, parece respetuosa, y a veces hay que arriesgar para poder encontrar algo que valga la pena. Si no te pasará como a mí- susurró tomándome la mano.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue una tortura. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente confundida.

Sabía que Quinn sentía algo, pero a la vez todos en mi vida me habían hecho mucho daño. Había jurado y perjurado que jamás me fiaría en alguien, y aquí me veía, enamoradísima de Quinn. No podía parar de pensar en ella. Agregándole también que era mi profesora.

La noche estaba entrada y empezaba a refrescar, aunque se podía soportar. El cielo despejado dejaba ver bien las estrellas. El tren de vuelta estaba repleto de jóvenes que salían de fiesta y me paré a pensar que nunca había salido de fiesta, no por falta de interés, porque la verdad es que tenía curiosidad, pero más bien por falta de compañía.

Siempre había estado sola, y claro, salir sola no debía ser ni muy interesante ni muy normal, y con mi suerte seguro que me encontraría con Santana y su clan.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré un paquete delante de la puerta, un poco más pequeño que el tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Por fuera había una bolsa negra, y dentro estaba la caja envuelta en papel de regalo muy bonito, con un lazo azul. Justo al lado había una nota que ponía:

_Para mi musa, con cariño, Quinn_.

Entré a casa nerviosa y sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta de recibir un regalo. La última vez que recibí un regalo fue en _Hanukka_ antes que Leroy quedase en coma.

Estaba intrigada, así que subí rápido hacia mi habitación. Nada más entrar, solté mis cosas y lo abrí impaciente.

Era un teléfono móvil de los de última generación. Con pantalla táctil y todo. No me lo podía creer. Tenía pinta de ser carísimo. Encontré otra nota que cayó cuando lo desenvolví.

_Por favor, acepta este regalo. Simplemente es para que podamos comunicarnos. No quiere decir nada más, es un regalo que me hacía ilusión hacerte. Ya está todo listo, sólo tienes que seguir el manual. Tienes línea e internet, así que vamos, ábrelo, que tienes un mensaje._

Y dibujó una cara sonriente. Lo abrí y tomé el teléfono un poco nerviosa. Me senté en la cama y empecé a leer el manual. Al cabo de unos minutos ya sabía desbloquearlo. De repente, el teléfono hizo un sonido como de campanitas y salió una notificación.

_"Nuevo mensaje de Quinn 'la fotógrafa"_

Seguro que se había sido ella quien se había puesto ese nombre. Sonreí. Toqué en la notificación y el mensaje se abrió. Había varios mensajes, pero leí primero el de más abajo.

_"Éste es el último que envío, pero por favor cuando llegues a casa envíame un mensaje si puedes para saber que estás bien"_

Cliqué en una barra que había para responder y me salieron unas letras. Poco a poco, fui escribiendo una respuesta.

_"Hola. Acabo de llegar a casa. Muchas gracias por el regalo pero no lo puedo aceptar. Es demasiado"_

Y lo envié. A los pocos segundos contestó haciendo otro sonido.

_"Por favor, acéptalo. No es tanto como parece, quiero que lo tengas. Si no quieres ya no te haré más regalos, pero por favor, quédate con éste"_

No sabía que contestar. ¿Cómo iba a pagar las facturas? Tenía el dinero justo para los mínimos.

_"Quinn, no puedo pagar las facturas del teléfono, por poco que cueste. Lo siento"_

Unos segundos y el sonido acompañó su respuesta.

_"Está todo pagado para el primer año. Y cuando pase el primer año podrás ponerlo a prepago"_

¿Para todo el año? ¿Cuánto le había costado todo eso? Me sentía mal por todo el dinero que se había gastado.

_"Pero eso es mucho dinero. No puedo aceptar un regalo que vale tanto. No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en un regalo para mí"_

_"Rachel, me lo puedo permitir, por favor, dame este único capricho"_

La verdad es que no sabía qué decir, pero la sensación de pasar el dedo por la pantalla cada vez me gustaba más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me regalaban nada que se me había olvidado la agradable sensación que causaba.

_"Bueno, ya veremos…"_

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a escribir.

_"Si en cualquier momento necesitas algo, sea la hora que sea me lo dices. Dejaré mi teléfono encendido. Que tengas dulces sueños Rach"_

_"Gracias pero intentaré no molestarte. Además me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer tu redacción para el lunes. Que duermas bien tú también Quinn"_ –y le añadí un emoticono de una cara sonriente.

_"¿Que obra escogiste?"_

_"Tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes para descubrirlo, profesora Fabray"_

_"¡Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir…! Buenas noches, alumna Berry"_

Y entonces me llegó otra notificación, pero esta vez con una imagen.

Era la foto en la que estábamos las dos, la que había hecho justo al final. Se me aceleró el corazón al verlo tan hermosa a mi lado.

_"Para que te acuerdes de mí mientras no estoy a tu lado" _–escribió, y lo acompañó con un emoticono de una cara sonriente.


	5. Cinco

_**Cinco****:**_

**_"Tu Quinn."_**

Me desperté completamente repuesta. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien y que me despertaba con tanta ilusión. Todo me parecía posible.

¡Tenía ganas de correr y saltar, e incluso de cantar! Se me habían ocurrido un montón de nuevas ideas que anoté en mi cuaderno antes de salir para clase, para que no se me olvidaran. El golpe en mi frente casi no se me notaba, y la cicatriz de la ceja estaba casi curada. Me pasé todo el domingo haciendo cosas creativas y avanzando mis deberes, sin dejar de pensar en Quinn.

Al día siguiente, lunes 16 de septiembre, cuando iba de camino a clase, me sorprendió una vibración en el bolsillo. Era Quinn 'la fotógrafa'.

**_"Sólo quería enviarte un mensaje rápido para darte los buenos días. Nos vemos en clase. Y acuerda ponerlo en silencio, o tendré que confiscarlo" _**

Me tuve que parar un momento para contestarle. Lo de caminar y escribir aún no lo tenía dominado.

**_"¡Gracias, me ha hecho ilusión ver tu mensaje! Buenos días a ti también. Hasta luego"_**

Seguí caminando. Tenía ganas de que empezase su clase. Había trabajado por lo menos 3 horas sólo en la redacción de la obra de arte. Siempre me aplicaba mucho en todas las clases y sacaba muy buenas notas, pero en aquella especialmente tenía que aplicarme todavía más. Quería que estuviera orgullosa de mí.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero afortunadamente, Santana protagonizó un incidente que tardaría años en olvidar. Esto ocurrió cuando, desde la fila de atrás, intentaba tirarme bolas de papel mascado con un tubo que había conseguido quitando la tinta de un bolígrafo. Se pasó un buen rato así, hasta que unas de las bolas llenas de saliva fue a parar justo en el escritorio de la entrenadora Roz Washington de educación física, casi tocando su mano.

— ¿Se puede saber quién se dedica a hacer estas bromas? —dijo con voz amenazante levantando la mirada para inspeccionar la clase.

Santana intentó esconder el bolígrafo rápidamente, pero a todas sus fieles amigas se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas intentando aguantar la risa.

— Claro… eres tú _salsa caliente_... —refunfuñó cuando la descubrió infraganti escondiendo las bolas que le quedaban y que tenía en la mesa listas para ser proyectadas hacia mí.

La entrenadora Washington se levantó con aire amenazante y se dirigió lentamente hacia Santana de la misma manera que lo hace un tigre cuando se acerca a su presa. La risa pronto paró. Hacía cuatro años que teníamos a Roz de profesora, y la verdad, aunque físicamente parecía poca cosa, cuando se enfadaba imponía mucho respeto.

— Me gustaría poder decir que me sorprende que esto venga de ti, pero no es el caso. — repuso con sarcasmo tomándose su tiempo para decir cada palabra. —Esto sólo puede significar que te aburres en mis clases.

Santana abrió la boca para hablar pero la mirada de la entrenadora Washington bastó para que entendiese que era mejor que estuviese callada. Se giró un momento y fue hacia su mesa. Buscó en una libreta que tenía, y saco unos folios con algo escrito.

Volvió a dirigirse a Santana.

— Me parece que necesitas una motivación extra, así que para la clase de mañana quiero que hagas estos ejercicios —y le puso las hojas sobre la mesa. —Ya sé que pueden parecer muchos, pero te irán bien —finalizó con una voz irónica que daba miedo.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder hacer una foto a la cara de Santana. A Roz Whashington aún le quedaban hojas en la mano.

— Y lo mismo digo para ustedes—y repartió las hojas restantes a su grupito.

Ahora sí que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retratar aquella estampa. Algunas parecían incluso al borde de las lágrimas, pero esta vez no era por las risas.

— Y por último —continuó mientras volvía a su escritorio en un tono un poco más elevado que antes, haciendo saltar a media clase del susto, —Santana López, quiero que me traigas trescientas bolitas de estas que me acabas de lanzar. Tráelas en una bolsa de plástico, no quiero tocar tu saliva. Las quiero todas, las trescientas, porque te aseguro que las contaré aunque me tenga que poner guantes. Si no las traes, no hará falta que vuelvas a aparecer por clase, porque tu trimestre estará suspendido. A ver si así se te pasan las ganas de mascar papel.

No podía estar más contenta. Tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a Quinn.

**_"Te vas a reír cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado hoy en clase de educación física" _**

le escribí durante la hora del recreo escondida en los lavabos.

Me contestó enseguida.

**_"¿Ahora me vas a dejar con la intriga? Estoy en mi despacho. ¡Ven y cuéntamelo!_**

**_Puerta 112 en la segunda planta."_**

No sabía qué contestar. ¿Yo en su despacho? Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa sólo de pensarlo. ¿Y si nos veía alguien? Aunque seguro que había más alumnos que iban a su despacho. Que yo fuese a su despacho tampoco podía parecer tan raro, y además tenía muchas ganas de verla y de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

**_"Sip. Ahora voy"_**

Contesté nerviosa.

El nerviosismo iba aumentando a medida que me iba acercando a la puerta 112. Esos nervios eran cada vez más habituales, pero no por ello más fáciles de llevar. Cuando pensaba en ella, en sus palabras y en su beso, un calambre me recorría todo el cuerpo, empezando siempre por el estómago. Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta y esperé unos segundos hasta que su voz me dijo que entrara. Su despacho era muy luminoso y estaba muy ordenado. Olía muy bien, seguramente por el té que tenía humeando en la mesa.

Quinn estaba sentada escribiendo algo en el teclado del ordenador.

— ¡Hola! —me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Se levantó enseguida y se dirigió a mí. Pareció que quería darme un abrazo, pero en el último momento se paró y tomó una silla que había al lado de la puerta, intentando disimular.

— ¡Hola!

— Ponte cómoda —me pidió amablemente poniendo su silla al lado de su mesa. — ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

— Ajam, gracias.

— Bueno, cuéntame, me tienes intrigada —pidió expectante mientras tomaba una taza y me servía el té.

Le conté lo que había ocurrido.

— Roz Whashington es la mejor —respondió entre carcajadas.

— Sí. La verdad es que cuando la ves no parece que pueda dar tanto miedo.

— Se lo tiene bien merecido. Se va a pasar toda la noche mascando papel —se burló volviendo a reír. —Con un poco de suerte hará más bolitas en mi clase y así le puedo mandar otras trescientas bolas más.

Me reí. Imaginarme a Santana pasándolo mal me hacía sentir mejor, aunque sabía que en el fondo no estaba bien pensar ese tipo de cosas. Quinn se quedó un momento mirándome, reponiéndose de la risa.

— Oye, una cosa que no te dije, espero que tus padres no se enfadasen cuando te quedaste por la noche en mi casa.

Me puse nerviosa, pero intenté disimularlo lo mejor posible.

— No te preocupes. Aun están fuera —mentí.

— ¿Y cuando vuelven? Pensar que estás sola en esa casa tan grande y tan alejada me pone un poco nerviosa — susurró con dulzura.

— El sábado, creo —inventé sobre la marcha —Pero no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

— Bueno, ahora ya sabes que cualquier cosa me puedes contactar.

Me acordé del regalo. Aún no le había dado las gracias personalmente.

— Es verdad… perdona… soy una mal educada. Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias al entrar —me disculpé avergonzada.

— No te preocupes —sonrió amablemente.

— Es un regalo demasiado caro. Me siento mal porque te hayas gastado tanto dinero en mí.

La sirena sonó anunciando el final del recreo.

— No pienses más en eso. Me hace feliz poder hablar contigo, y así sé que si te pasa algo tienes algo para poder comunicarte.

Me levanté para ir a la puerta. Quinn se levantó para acompañarme. Fui a abrir la puerta, pero justo en aquél momento Quinn avanzó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ponía su mano en el otro lado de mi cara, como deteniéndome la cabeza. Me sonrojé al instante y se me volvió a cortar la respiración. El contacto de su mano con mi piel me supo a terciopelo y sus labios suaves en mi mejilla me sacudieron el cuerpo como si le hubiese dado una leve descarga eléctrica. La observé tímida y sonreí. Quinn también sonrió

— Te veo de aquí una hora —se despidió con dulzura.

— Sí.

Tenía que dejar de mentirle y tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad. Esos fueron mis únicos pensamientos durante la siguiente hora, y los que me habían atormentado unos días atrás. Estaba asustada de qué pensaría cuando supiese que le había mentido, pero no podía seguir adelante sin decirle la verdad, pero, ¿y si después de eso no querría verme nunca más? Sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo, pero me daba miedo perderla. Esos últimos días habían sido increíbles para mí. Había sentido cosas que jamás había sentido antes, y cada vez me sentía más enamorada de Quinn Fabray.

— Rachel, te toca —me sobresaltó Quinn mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Quinn había decidido que fuésemos saliendo de uno en uno delante de toda la clase a leer la redacción. Después nos hacía preguntas sobre por qué habíamos escogido la obra y qué entendíamos de ella. Arthie, un chico en silla de ruedas y el más tímido de la clase, volvía a su pupitre al haber acabado su presentación. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, y parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a vomitar. Alguna vez había intentado hablar con él, en cursos anteriores, pero era tan tímido que no conseguía apenas contestarme.

Me levanté y fui hacia la pizarra. Quinn me sonrió discretamente. Respiré hondo. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia hablar en público, sobre todo cuando Santana y su clan me miraban fijamente para hacer que estuviese todavía más incómoda.

— La pintura que he escogido es _Ophelia_, de _John Everett Millais._

Quinn me contempló interesada. Escribió en un ordenador que había en su mesa buscando la obra como hacía con los demás. Una vez la encontró, la proyectó justo a mi lado para que todo el mundo pudiese verla.

— Muy bien. Ya puedes empezar a leer tu redacción.

Cuando empecé, todos se quedaron raramente callados. Incluso hubiese podido decir que estaban interesados. Cuando acabé, todos me estaban mirando, como si quisieran que continuase.

— ¡Muy buena redacción, Rachel! —me felicitó Quinn entusiasmada.

Notaba cómo mis mejillas se ponían sonrojadas. Quinn me miraba, como si quisiera decir más cosas pero se estuviese conteniendo.

— ¿Por qué es tu obra preferida? —preguntó como había hecho con los demás.

— La historia que representa para mí es muy bonita. Es una pintura basada en un personaje de _Hamlet_ de _Shakespeare_, y éste es el momento justo antes de morir ahogada después de caer al río. La historia cuenta que su vestido la mantiene a flote durante un tiempo, y ella, sin darse cuenta de cuál será su destino, canta canciones mientras es arrastrada lentamente hacia su muerte. Esta pintura me gusta porque de alguna manera demuestra como algo tan bonito, como es la pintura, esconde un mensaje tan triste. Aun así, me parece que es una de las muertes más bonitas en la literatura y que la pintura no hace más que añadir belleza a ese momento.

Quinn volvió a observarme asombrada. Yo seguía sintiendo mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

La clase seguía en silencio escuchando cada palabra que decía.

— ¿Y puedes ver algún simbolismo en la obra?

— Sí. Los colores juegan un papel importante en el simbolismo. Por ejemplo, la _amapola_ que flota en el agua significa sueño y muerte, lo cual tiene que ver con la historia — expliqué señalando la flor. —También hay gente que dice que la posición en la que se encuentra _Ophelia_ tiene connotaciones religiosas.

Quinn anotó en un cuaderno que tenía. Me miró y sonrió.

— Muy bien, ya puedes sentarte.

La tensión disminuyó, la clase volvió a tener los habituales murmullos y pude al fin relajarme un poco sentada de nuevo en mi pupitre. Los demás fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta que todos leyeron su redacción.

— Para la próxima clase no les voy a poner deberes. Los que no presentaron esta redacción espero que sepan que si no la entregan para la próxima clase se quedará un cero que hará promedio con los otros trabajos y el examen final. De todos modos, aunque lo traigan para la próxima clase, sólo podré contarlo sobre 5, ya que no sería justo que les puntuara sobre 10 como a los demás que lo han entregado a tiempo.

Santana no parecía muy preocupada. Tres personas no habían entregado el trabajo y ella era una de ellas, lo cual no era de extrañar. Sonó la sirena.

— Muchas gracias por su trabajo. Veo que hay mucho nivel. La semana que viene les entregaré las notas.

Todo el mundo empezó a salir lo más rápido posible. Era la última hora del día.

Mientras recogía mis cosas, Quinn se acercó a mi pupitre.

— Rachel, ¿puedes quedarte un segundo? Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre la redacción.

Justo en aquel momento Santana pasaba por mi lado y clavó su mirada en mí y luego en Quinn. ¿Estaría pensando que tal vez había algo entre nosotras? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara de que estaba enamorada de Quinn y que Quinn también sentía algo por mí?

¿Pero cómo iba a saber nada si simplemente estábamos hablando? Su mirada me puso nerviosa, y yo tal vez me estaba empezando a volver un poco paranoica.

— De acuerdo—le contesté.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, me acerqué a su pupitre.

— Rachel, tu redacción está genial. Ya me habían dicho que eras muy buena alumna, pero lo que has leído es brillante.

Tal vez es porque he pasado tres horas trabajando en ello, pensé.

— Gracias —le contesté humildemente.

— ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa? —cambió de tema rápidamente.

— No te preocupes, gracias, tengo que hacer algunas compras por el camino.

— Entonces supongo que te veré el jueves —contestó intentando ocultar su pena.

Sólo tenía clase con ella los lunes, jueves y viernes. Eran muchos días sin verla, pero, a la vez, sentía una sensación de culpabilidad por todas las mentiras que le había dicho sobre mis padres y sobre mi vida. La situación me estaba empezando a agobiar. Si no le decía la verdad acabaría perdiéndola cuando se diese cuenta de que le había mentido.

De todos modos, era muy posible que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Quinn sonrió pero algo en su mirada mostraba que se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

— Sí —mentí, intentando parecer un poco más animada.

No volvió a insistir, pero no parecía convencida.

— Ve con cuidado, ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

— Gracias.

Y entonces nos quedamos un momento paradas, otra vez con esa sensación incómoda en la que Quinn no sabía bien que hacer, y yo, con mis dudas y preocupaciones, no le daba pie a que hiciera nada. Fui hacia la puerta y Quinn se quedó mirándome sin saber qué hacer. Quería abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y sentir esa protección que sus brazos me daban.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y me paré un segundo. De repente, como si me hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, me giré, caminé hacia ella y le di un abrazo. Ese arrebato, nos tomó de sorpresa tanto a ella como a mí. Me abracé fuerte y ella me envolvió en sus brazos y nos quedamos así unos segundos, solas en la clase. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando parecía que Quinn iba a decir algo, me separé y me fui. Justo antes de salir pude ver de reojo como Quinn se había quedado allí plantada sin saber qué hacer, con una expresión de tristeza y de preocupación que no le había visto nunca antes. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese visto la lágrima que me caía por la cara justo antes de salir.

La tarde pasó lentamente. No me sentía bien. Había estado mintiendo a Quinn y estaba segura que no me lo perdonaría. Quinn era la persona más importante para mí y no podía seguir mintiéndole, así que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a perderla.

Me pasé las horas esperando un mensaje suyo. Contemplaba el teléfono a cada momento, pero nada. Estaba empezando a pensar que le había pasado algo, o que tal vez se había dado cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Se me hundía un puño helado en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Escribí y dibujé toda la tarde hasta que cayó el sol en el horizonte. Era lo único que me tranquilizaba en aquel momento. Seguía a mis personajes en sus aventuras y de alguna manera sus mundos se convertían en el mío, donde cualquier cosa era posible.

De repente el teléfono sonó e hizo que me sobresaltara. No tardé ni un segundo en

tomar el teléfono deseando que fuera Quinn. 'Nuevo mensaje de Quinn 'la fotógrafa' ponía en una notificación. La sangre se me aceleró.

"**_Me parte el corazón verte triste, y de alguna manera me siento responsable por ello._**

**_Puede que no haya sido cuidadosa y que te haya agobiado, y lo siento mucho. Por un momento pensé que tal vez algo pudiese ocurrir, dejándome llevar por mis emociones._**

**_Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, y ahora comprendo que no puedo dártelo. Te mereces estar con alguien de tu edad. Te dejaré más espacio para que puedas hacer tu vida. Lo siento mucho por todo, y espero que algún día pueda ganarme tu amistad."_**

Quinn pensaba que estaba rara por su culpa. Me sentía paralizada, como si algo muy pesado recorriera mis venas lentamente, haciéndome sentir incapaz de moverme. Me quedé varios minutos mirando el mensaje incapaz de contestar. Quinn ya no quería saber nada de mí.

Las horas pasaron y no le contesté. Seguía paralizada por el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. A duras penas había conseguido meterme en la cama, y allí me quedé durante toda la noche, intentando dormir y despertándome a cada momento con dolores intensos en el corazón. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que había perdido a Quinn por mis mentiras, y que volvía a estar sola.

El martes se despertó tan nublado como mi mente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sólo podía pensar en Quinn y en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntas, aunque hubiesen sido pocos. Sus abrazos, sus besos… Cada vez que pensaba en ello se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

El tiempo no hacía pasar el dolor que cada vez se aferraba más a mí haciéndome recordar cada detalle con más viveza. Miraba una y otra vez su mensaje y los que me había escrito con anterioridad. Me hacían sentir más cerca de ella por un momento, sólo para darme cuenta después de lo lejos que la tenía. Se había convertido en una obsesión.

No fui a sus clases ni el jueves ni el viernes. No salí de casa ni siquiera para ir a ver a Brittany. La depresión me envolvía. El sábado, 21 de septiembre, me supuso un gran esfuerzo salir de la cama. El cielo amenazaba tormenta.

— ¡Uf! Vaya cara traes —me regañó Britt al verme entrar.

Intenté parecer un poco más animada pero debería haber sabido que era inútil. No se le escapaba nada.

— Ven aquí y cuéntame que ha pasado —dio unos golpes en la silla que estaba a su lado.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema porque seguro que acabaría llorando, pero de alguna manera el cuerpo me lo pedía. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo y consejo, y Britt era la única que podía hacerlo.

— Todo estaba yendo muy bien y de repente… — no pude contener las lágrimas.

Empecé a llorar exasperadamente. Brittany se levantó y me abrazó.

— No llores Rach. Ya verás como encontramos una solución —me abrazó con cariño.

—Supongo que es por eso que no viniste el jueves.

— No hay solución. Yo le he mentido y seguro que ella jamás me perdonará. Además piensa que es por la diferencia de edad —agregué llorando.

— Tú cuéntamelo y verás como algo se nos ocurre, ¿Sí? —me limpió las lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas.

Volvió a toser con fuerza y me dio mucha pena al verla tan frágil pero tan llena de vida.

Su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar la extrema delgadez que la enfermedad le causaba. Cada vez tosía más, y cada vez sonaba peor.

Se sentó en su cama y me tomó la mano. Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo de su beso, lo de mis mentiras y lo del mensaje. No paré de llorar en todo el tiempo.

— Rachel, cielo, no llores más. Ya verás que todo irá bien. Quinn te quiere, eso te lo aseguro yo, lo único que pasa es que no sabe porqué estás preocupada y piensa que es por su culpa, por la diferencia de edad y porque es tu profesora. Tienes tus dudas porque te preocupa que te haga daño, y porque le mentiste acerca de tus padres, pero ella no lo sabe, y entonces piensa que es por otras razones.

— ¿Pero cómo voy a contarle lo de mis padres, o lo de mi tío? Cuando sepa que le mentí, no querrá estar conmigo —le recordé desesperada.

— A veces pensamos que las personas reaccionarán de una manera y nos asustamos por la reacción que nos imaginamos que tendrán, pero muy pocas veces ocurre lo que uno se imagina. ¿Qué puedes perder? Ahora no la tienes, ¿verdad? —me dijo mirándome con ternura —Si le dices la verdad y resulta que no quiere estar contigo no pierdes nada, estarás en la misma situación.

Las lágrimas seguían cayéndome por la cara.

— Rachel, lo mejor es que le digas la verdad y así por lo menos podrás estar tranquila contigo misma. Quinn te quiere, y no te va a decir que no porque le hayas dicho una mentira. Cuando sepa el porqué, seguro que lo entenderá. Tienes que dejar de tener miedo, porque el miedo no lleva a ningún lado. Si no arriesgas, jamás podrás vivir las aventuras maravillosas que te depara la vida.

Sus palabras eran sabias, y me aliviaban, pero dudaba mucho que ese fuese a ser el caso. Britt se incorporó un poco hacia mí. De repente me sonó una notificación en el móvil.

Lo tomé un segundo y vi que era publicidad. Comprobé rápidamente si Quinn me había escrito, y entonces vi la foto.

— Mira, es ella—le enseñé la foto, notando otra ola de lágrimas bajar por mi cara.

— ¡Es muy linda! —se sorprendió sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. —¿Y este teléfono?

— Me lo regaló ella. Yo no quería, pero insistió para que me lo quedara —le respondí sintiéndome culpable, mientras seguía llorando.

— Pues entonces no te preocupes. Si tiene dinero déjale que te haga regalos. Ojalá me los hiciese a mí —dijo despreocupada intentando animarme.

Me quedé unos minutos callada, mientras guardaba el teléfono, intentando tranquilizarme un poco.

— Te voy a contar mi historia de amor para que entiendas porqué tienes que arriesgar. Que sepas que no se la he contado nunca a nadie —advirtió sonriendo mientras se ponía cómoda en su cama. —Hace dos años, me enamoré de una chica muy linda, y ella se enamoró de mí. Nos conocimos mientras le daba clase de baile en la academia. Yo trabajaba de bailarina profesional y ella era mi mejor alumna, era más joven que yo.

Hacía ya tres meses que nos mirábamos, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Un día, ya cansada de que no me dijera nada, dejé caer una bufanda que me había hecho mi madre, y ella, rápidamente se abrió paso entre la gente, lo tomó y me lo devolvió. Desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables, y el siguiente año fue el mejor de mi vida. Las cosas no iban tan rápido como ahora, y ella era muy adorable, así que me cortejaba tímidamente, y a mí eso me gustaba, me gustaba lo encantadora y sensible que era. Aunque ahora no me lo creas, yo antes era muy estricta. Cada vez que me veía me traía flores, porque sabía que eran mis preferidas. Me escribía poemas y cartas preciosas que leía una y otra vez hasta el punto de memorizarlas. Dábamos paseos, íbamos al cine, ya sabes, lo normal para entonces. Cuando hacía cuatro meses que salíamos juntas, me llevó a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Me llevó por unos caminos hasta llegar a un precioso prado. Una vez allí me dijo que había heredado ese terreno y una fortuna más y que me iba a hacer una casa en la que podríamos vivir juntas y tener una familia. Fue allí cuando me regaló este colgante en forma de margarita. Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer —relató sin ocultar la melancolía en sus ojos, aprisionando el colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello —Los meses pasaron y la casa iba avanzando. Era preciosa, no muy grande pero preciosa. Me dijo que cuando la tuviese lista me pediría que me casara con ella. Yo le hubiese dicho que sí sin dudarlo en cualquier momento, pero ella siempre estaba acomplejada de no tener nada que entregarme, y quería acabar la casa antes de pedirme que nos casáramos. Pero entonces su madre enfermó y tuvo que llevarla a un pueblo a 200km de éste y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a cuidar de ella. Nos prometimos que nos esperaríamos, que ella seguiría construyendo la casa y que cuando volviese nos casaríamos y viviríamos juntas felices para siempre.

Respiró un segundo. Parecía que las memorias empezaban a ser demasiado pesadas para ella.

— La echaba tanto de menos… pero no podía dejar a su madre sola. Cada día la echaba más y más de menos, y cada vez era más doloroso estar lejos de ella. Una vez al mes conseguía encontrar unas horas libre para venir a verme, pero recuerdo que parecían pasar volando. Cuando su madre murió al cabo de un año y medio, volvió al pueblo deseando poder verla y abrazarla. Fui sin decirle nada para poder darle una sorpresa, pero me encontré primero con una amiga. No tardó ni un minuto en decirme que corría el rumor de que ella se había comprometido con un chico por obligación —podía verle como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. –Yo no sabía que pensar. De algún mod quería convencerme de que eso no era verdad. Cuando nos vimos, me abrazó con tanto amor que hubiese deseado fundirme en ese abrazo para siempre. Le dije lo que me había dicho mi amiga y me dijo que era verdad. La pobre lloraba y lloraba y no paraba de pedirme perdón. Me decía que la dejaría, que solo lo había hecho por su madre. Que me había echado muchísimo de menos, y que la noche que ocurrió estaba muy triste. Que no quería perderme, que había acabado la casa y quería casarse conmigo —se paró un momento para tomar aire.

Su mirada perdida me entristeció enormemente.

— No la perdoné jamás. Ella intentó por todos los medios demostrarme que me quería y lo mucho que se arrepentía, pero yo jamás la perdoné, y si te digo la verdad aquél fue el peor error de mi vida. Intentó recuperarme, pero después desapareció. Algunos decían que era porque no podía seguir viéndome y viviendo con la culpa de lo que había hecho. La he echado de menos cada segundo de mi vida, y no hay ni un solo día que no piense en ella, y en lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberla perdonado. En mi vida ha habido más personas, por supuesto, pero nada se ha parecido a lo que una vez sentí por ella. Desde entonces vivo con la pena de pensar lo diferente que hubiese sido mi vida si me hubiese quedado con ella.

Me quedé un segundo intentando asimilar la triste historia.

— Es una historia muy triste Brittany. Lo siento muchísimo —respondió muy apenada.

— ¿Porqué no intentaste buscarla?

Pero de repente entró una enfermera.

— Ya es hora Brittany. Vengo a buscarte para ir a las pruebas médicas —informó la enfermera mientras entraba empujando una silla de ruedas.

Observé a Brittany con pena porque no quería que se fuese, pero ella me respondió con su gran sonrisa habitual.

— Te veo el jueves Rach y seguimos nuestra charla. No te preocupes. Ya verás como las cosas irán bien. Dale una oportunidad a la vida —concluyó antes de que se la llevaran por la puerta.

Empezó a llover, y para no perder la costumbre, me había vuelto a olvidar el paraguas, así que nuevamente me puse el abrigo. Había sido una semana muy dura, y la historia de Brittany era tan triste ¿Y si a mí me pasaba lo mismo que a ella? ¿Y si me quedaba sola toda la vida? ¿Y si jamás encontraba a alguien como Quinn? Tenía que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme. Como había dicho Brittany, no tenía nada que perder.

Llegué a casa tiritando de frío. Era tarde y estaba todo oscuro. Abrí la puerta deseando haber encontrado un hogar un poco más caliente, pero el frío empezaba a asentarse poco a poco y no tenía suficiente dinero para mantener la casa caliente. A duras penas me llegaba para el gas y el agua.

Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que había un sobre en el suelo. Lo tomé y lo giré esperando encontrar facturas, pero no fue el caso. Reconocí la letra enseguida. Mi corazón se aceleró. Era de Quinn Fabray. Intenté abrirla, nerviosa, pero mis manos mojadas hacían la tarea bastante difícil. Cuando conseguí abrirla, comencé a leerla nerviosa.

* * *

**_Querida Rach:_**

**_Sé que es probable que no quieras leer esto. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué no te he enviado un mensaje o por qué no te he llamado. Me parecía que llamarte podría parecerte demasiado insolente, pero un mensaje me parecía demasiado frío, así que he preferido escribirte esta carta._**

**_Quiero que entiendas que lo que te voy a decir a continuación no es fácil para mí, pero no puedo seguir así sin que lo sepas. Desde que te vi por primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser… me cautiva y me inspira de manera que nunca nadie antes lo había hecho en mis veinticinco años de vida. Nadie ha conseguido causar tal impacto en mí._**

**_Sé que hay cosas que no me dices, cosas que te preocupan, y quiero pedirte disculpas si en algún momento he parecido entrometida, pero lo que más me duele es verte sufrir._**

**_Ojalá pudieses confiar en mí y me contaras lo que te preocupa, porque al menos intentaría ayudarte en lo que fuese posible. Quiero que sepas que entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo. Entiendo que la edad es el primer problema, y sé que tienes que ser feliz y experimentar con gente de tu edad. Lo siento si he sido demasiado aventurada en mis actos, pero es que cuando estoy contigo no me acuerdo de la edad que nos separa._**

**_Cuando estoy contigo es todo tan normal y tan natural... Estos últimos días no he podido dejar de desear haber nacido más tarde para poder haber tenido alguna posibilidad contigo._**

**_Lo que quiero decir es que te quiero, Rachel, y que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, y que espero que me perdones por escribir estas palabras, pero no puedo guardarlo en mi corazón. Aun sabiendo que te perderé, quiero que sepas qué es lo que siento y que jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti._**

**_Todo mi amor para siempre, tu Quinn Fabray._**

* * *

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba. Sentía una especie de emoción pero a la vez de tristeza.

Quinn estaba enamorada de mí, y eso me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, pero a la vez la carta parecía una despedida. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Sin pensarlo, tomé las llaves, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo en dirección de la casa de Quinn. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, que yo también estaba enamorada y que tenía que contarle la verdad sobre mi vida. Si aún quedaba una oportunidad no quería perderla. Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin parar ni un segundo a descansar. Nada pudo conmigo, ni la fuerte lluvia ni los rayos hicieron que aminorase el paso.

Llegué a su portal empapada y sin aliento. Mis zapatos estaban recubiertos de barro, y mi cuerpo temblaba, no sé bien si por el nerviosismo o por el frío. Intenté recuperarme un poco y llamé a la puerta.

Pude oír los pasos de Quinn acercándose a la puerta. El corazón m latía a mil. Cuando abrió la puerta nos quedamos un momento mirándonos. Quinn estaba sorprendida, y a la vez alarmada.

— Rachel, ¿estás bien? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su aflicción.

— Sí… bueno, no… pero sí –le contesté nerviosa aun recuperándome de la carrera.

Las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con las gotas de agua que aun tenía en la cara. Quinn parecía muy impacientada.

— Leí la carta —conseguí decirle.

La observé un segundo y tomé fuerzas para seguir hablando.

— Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo siento por haber sido tan fría. Hace días que quería contarte la verdad… No vivo con mis padres, en realidad vivo sola. Quería contártelo desde hace tiempo pero me daba miedo perderte por haberte engañado, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. A mí lo de la edad siempre me ha dado igual. Cuando estoy a tu lado soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero sé que por culpa de mis mentiras acabé perdiéndote —tomé aire un segundo para no ahogarme con tantos sollozos— No quería despedirme sin decirte que yo también te quiero y que me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso que ya no estarás en mi vida.

Tomé el aire de nuevo intentando calmar mis lágrimas, y sin mirarla, me giré y empecé a caminar sin mirar atrás, notando nuevamente las gotas frías en mi piel. Por lo menos lo había dicho, y ella ya sabía la verdad.

Pude oír como Quinn se aproximaba. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó. Me paré. La podía sentir detrás de mí cada vez más cerca. Noté como me aprisionaba con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra por el brazo y me giró suavemente hacia ella. Me apretó con fuerza y a la vez con una dulzura indescriptible. Me miró a los ojos tiernamente. La lluvia empezaba a empaparla a ella también y las gotas le caían por sus mechones dorados cubriéndole su hermoso rostro. Me apretó todavía más a ella. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Subió su mano hasta detrás de mi cabeza, me miró y me besó. Quinn Fabray me había besado como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.


	6. Seis

**_Seis_**:

**_"Me estás volviendo loca Rachel." _**

La mañana siguiente me desperté envuelta en los brazos de Quinn, y jamás podría haber imaginado lo mucho que me gustaría esa sensación. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza, y podía ver las gotas rebotar en una ventana del techo. La habitación del ático era preciosa. Jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se me aceleraba la sangre. Quinn me besó bajo la lluvia y yo no podía pensar en un primer beso mejor que ese, ni más romántico. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, podrían haber sido minutos u horas, pero cuando entramos a su casa, estábamos las dos empapadas. Fue todo tan natural, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Mi nuevo pasatiempo preferido se había convertido en besar a Quinn Fabray. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Nos pasamos horas y horas besándonos en la cama hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, abrazadas, y aunque la tensión no paraba de subir constantemente, Quinn no había intentado nada a parte de besarme, y eso me tranquilizaba porque me hacía sentir segura y respetada. Podía notar como había momentos en los que me abrazaba con fuerza y tenía que parar unos instantes, como si tuviese que contenerse. Las dos nos habíamos quedado vestidas. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque jamás lo había hecho con nadie. ¿Y si Quinn quería… pues eso… hacerlo conmigo? El tema me asustaba un poco, la verdad. Y por alguna razón, si tenía que hacerlo algún día, quería que fuese cuando fuera mayor de edad. No me quedaba mucho, pero todavía era menor. No sé por qué, y puede parecer estúpido, pero siempre había querido que fuese así. Estaba un poco nerviosa por decírselo a Quinn, pero sabía que me respetaría y que no haría nada con lo que yo no estuviese de acuerdo. Entre tanto beso, ni siquiera nos acordamos de hablar sobre lo de mis padres.

Me paré un segundo a pensar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el 12 de septiembre cuando comencé las clases. En poco más de tres semanas mi vida había cambiado por completo. Tenía ganas de ver a Brittany y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Me podía imaginar la cara que pondría con su gran sonrisa y su inocencia con los unicornios.

Me giré para poder ver a Quinn mientras dormía. Era hermosa incluso durmiendo. Le acaricié la frente y Quinn despertó, pero no abrió los ojos.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mano con ternura. Abrió los ojos un poco y volvió a sonreír. Yo también sonreí. Me dio un beso en los labios.

— ¡Buenos días princesa! —susurró con su dulce voz.

— ¡Hola! —le respondí sonrojada.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

— ¡Mejor que nunca!

Me volvió a dar otro beso y empezó a acariciarme un lado de la cara.

— Eres hermosa.

Su mirada era tan intensa, y a la vez tan dulce, y su tacto tan suave, pero a su vez tenso.

Me volvió a besar.

— Te quiero Rach —susurró mirándome a los ojos.

— Yo también te quiero, más que a nada en el mundo —le contesté.

— Tenía ganas de besarte desde el momento en que te vi —confesó dándome otro beso en los labios.

— Bueno, eso hubiese sido un poco raro —le dije bromeando.

Me miró y rió.

— Pensé que jamás te tendría. Ayer, cuando llamaste a la puerta, eras la última persona que esperaba encontrar —relató aliviada por la sensación de angustia que sólo pensarlole causaba—No sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando vi que eras tú.

Nos pasamos unos minutos besándonos intensamente, y después nos quedamos analizando la una a la otra mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó.

— Sí, un poco.

— Pues quédate aquí tranquila un momento que te voy a traer el desayuno a la cama ¿Qué te parecen unos waffles y jugo de uva? —cuestionó ilusionada.

— ¡Perfecto! Me encantan los waffles—le sonreí. — ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

— No, tú relájate. De haber sabido que ibas a venir hubiese preparado algo más elaborado —concluyó antes de bajar por las escaleras.

La espera se me hizo eterna. No quería estar ni un segundo sin ella. El olor iba invadiendo la casa y hacían que me rugiera el estómago. Quinn había puesto la radio de fondo mientras preparaba el desayuno y tarareaba.

De vez en cuando iba soltando algunas frases como '¿_estás bien_?' o '_ya casi estoy_'. Le oí salir un segundo al exterior por la puerta de la cocina, pero pocos minutos después subió el desayuno en una gran bandeja, y había una rosa roja preciosa en un vaso con agua.

— Ya te estaba echando de menos allí abajo —dejó la bandeja en una silla al lado de la cama.

— Yo también.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

— Me puse nerviosa pensando que cuando volviera tal vez no estarías aquí, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño —musitó un poco nerviosa.

Y entonces le di una cachetada que sonó muy fuerte. Quinn me miró con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Te dolió? —acaricié su mejilla.

— ¡Un poco! —asintió confundida.

— Pues no es un sueño —y sonreí.

Quinn se quedó unos segundos sorprendida, pero después estalló en risas.

— Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh pequeña?—advirtió mirándome traviesa —Pues ahora verás.

Y se tiró sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

— Para… para Quinn —le supliqué entre risas.

Estuvo un rato haciéndome cosquillas, que todo acabó en otro montón de besos apasionados.

— ¡Esa sí que no me la esperaba! —murmuró sonriendo.

— Es que me lo has puesto en bandeja —le contesté feliz. —Y hablando de bandeja, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

Los waffles estaban buenísimos, sobre todo con el jarabe de arce que Quinn había traído y que estaba delicioso. Cuando acabamos de desayunar, seguimos besándonos durante un rato. Por lo menos nos quedamos otra hora más enredadas en los labios de la otra.

Era una sensación tan agradable… la hubiera besado hasta el fin del mundo, y así hubiera sido de no ser porque sonó el teléfono de Quinn. La primera vez lo dejó sonar, pero cuando vio que insistían, me pidió disculpas y respondió.

— Es mi madre —me informó antes de responder la insistente llamada.

— Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras.

— Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás? —pude oírle decir desde la planta baja.

Yo también me levanté. Me quité la camiseta y los '_shorts_' que Quinn me había dejado para dormir, y me puse un jersey suyo mientras mi ropa se secaba.

— Ya lo sé, lo siento, pero estuve muy ocupada estos últimos días. Iba a llamarte hoy. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? —le decía a su madre amablemente. —¿Ah sí? Pero si yo pensaba que no le gustaban los perros…

Cuando acabé de hacer la cama y recoger lo del desayuno, bajé y ordené un poco la cocina.

— Mamá, ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema. ¿Para eso me llamas? — Gruñó y después resopló cambiando el tono drásticamente intentando hablar más bajo como si no quisiera que la escuchara — ¡Ya te he dicho que no hay vuelta atrás… no… no va a ocurrir jamás, y por favor, no insistas más en hablar de ello! —rezongó enfadada. —Te voy a dejar que estoy ocupada. Te llamaré mañana. Dale besos a papá de mi parte —se despidió. —Está bien, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se frotó la frente un poco estresada. Se quedó un segundo inspeccionando al teléfono y luego me miró.

— Te digo una cosa, las madres pueden acabar volviéndote loca —resopló intentando disimular.

Me sonrió y parecía más aliviada, pero algo me decía que había algo más que una simple disputa. De todos modos no iba a insistir a preguntar, y además aquello me había hecho recordar que tenía que contarle lo de mis padres. Quinn se acercó a mí por detrás y me dio un abrazo y un beso en el cuello que me sacudió el cuerpo. Me encendí de golpe. Quinn pareció notar mi reacción, aunque había intentado controlarlo, y me dio otro, pero esta vez más lento. Movió sus manos lentamente por mi estómago y me apretó más contra ella. Mi respiración se estaba acelerando. Era la primera vez que me besaba en el cuello, era como si me hubiera encontrado el punto sensible específico de mi cuerpo que me estaba haciendo perder el sentido, y Quinn parecía contenta de haberlo encontrado. Las piernas me flaqueaban y mi respiración cada vez iba más rápido.

— Para Quinn… por favor —le pedí después de haberme concentrado mucho para encontrar la voluntad de pedirle tal cosa.

Me miró traviesa, pero se detuvo. Me giró y me dio un beso en la boca.

— Quinn, quiero que hablemos un segundo. Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas —le expliqué un poco nerviosa.

— Sí. Todo lo que tú quieras Rach—aceptó cariñosamente. — No te preocupes, que sea lo que sea, verás que encontraremos alguna solución. No quiero que tengas miedo de decirme las cosas.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y me agarró de la mano. Me tomé unos segundos para concentrarme y empecé a hablar.

— Te mentí sobre lo de mis padres, y no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero nunca pensé que acabaría enamorada de ti. Cada vez que te tenía más cerca, peor me sentía por haberte mentido y ya no sabía cómo contártelo —empecé intentando disculparme de alguna manera. — Lo siento mucho Quinn. Tenía miedo de perderte.

— No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

— Lo que te voy a contar ahora no es fácil para mí. No se lo he contado a nadie excepto a Brittany, que es básicamente como si fuese mi hermana. Llevo viviendo sola desde los quince años. Desde que tengo memoria, recuerdo a mi mamá maltratando a mi papá. Siempre lo insultaba e incluso, algunas veces, le pegaba. Muchas veces tenía golpes que intentaba ocultar, y cuando le preguntaba qué le había pasado siempre decía que se había caído —las lágrimas empezaban a empañarme la vista. — A pesar de que yo oía los golpes por las noches, jamás lo vi llorar. Siempre que estaba conmigo intentaba estar feliz y sonriente para hacer que mi vida fuese un poco más fácil. Cuando Shelby estaba fuera de casa éramos las personas más felices. Hacíamos un montón de cosas y reíamos mucho. Cuando regresé de mi primer día de clase del instituto, Shelby estaba muy alterada y ebria, e insultaba a Leroy. Cuando entré por la puerta, mi mamá me lanzó una copa con vino. Me dijo que no era más que una rata que no paraba de pedir. Por primera vez Leroy se reveló y se tiró sobre ella intentando detenerla con todas sus fuerzas, gritándole que no se le ocurriese tocarme jamás, pero mi la fuerza de ese momento de Shelby era más y lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. Leroy cayó en el suelo y se dio contra el bordillo de la escalera en la cabeza. Desde entonces está en coma y voy a verlo cada jueves y cada sábado. Por eso tuve que irme el otro día. Shelby me amenazó diciéndome que si decía algo me haría lo mismo que le había hecho a él, así que cuando vino la ambulancia, les conté que se había caído solo por las escaleras. Poco después Shelby desapareció, y mi tío, que es su hermano, se hizo cargo de mí, pero la cosa fue peor. Tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola porque él no se hacía cargo de mí. Fueron los años más difíciles de mi vida. Estaba mal alimentada y descuidada porque aquél idiota no quería que tocara nada de la casa. Se gastaba todo el dinero en cervezas y apenas compraba comida. Cuando tenía quince años, una noche, mi tío entró en mi habitación, ebrio—recordé mientras volvían a caerme lágrimas por la cara. Tomé un momento para respirar. Quinn me agarró la mano con fuerza. Podía ver su expresión de impotencia y dolor. — Empezó a decirme que si decía algo o chillaba le diría a todo el mundo lo que había hecho —las manos de Quinn temblaban. —Se metió en mi cama y empezó a tocarme. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía moverme del miedo que tenía —las lágrimas me estaban ahogando. —En un momento que se incorporó para ponerse sobre mí, no sé cómo, lo golpee en sus partes bajas. Como estaba tan ebrio, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y lo lancé. Se retorció de dolor, y justo en aquél momento conseguí escapar por la ventana. Estuve corriendo toda la noche, intentando encontrar mi casa, pero no había manera. Todo estaba oscuro y además estaba aterrada que en cualquier momento mi tío apareciese, así que me acurruqué bajo unos arbustos del bosque hasta que me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente la encontré y encontré la llave que Leroy guardaba debajo de un macetero. Nunca volví a ver a mi tío, aunque al principio lo pasé muy mal pensando que vendría en cualquier momento. Desde entonces vivo sola, y es por eso que me he aislado de todo y de todos, para intentar protegerme.

Quinn me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Yo observé al suelo nerviosa por lo que le había contado y agotada por los recuerdos.

— ¿Cómo pensaste que si me contabas esto no querría estar contigo? —me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

— No lo sé. Creo que tenía miedo de tu reacción. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo tengo que tratar con las personas. Tenía miedo de perderte, pero a la vez quería protegerme para que no me hicieses daño. Todas las personas en mi vida me han hecho daño y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

Quinn me tomó y me abrazó con fuerza.

— Rachel, yo jamás te haré daño. Lo que hicieron tu madre y tu tío es horrible. Tendrían que estar encerrados. Sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de matarlos —tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse. — Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no te haré daño jamás.

La observé sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas.

— Te creo —susurré mirándola a los ojos.

Me volvió a besar con ese dulce sabor que desprendían sus labios. Me abrazó un rato hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme. Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que lo sabía.

— Hay otro tema que me preocupa –continué nerviosa.

— Dime —me contestó con su suave voz.

— No sé bien como decir esto… la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, lo que sea quiero que sepas que conmigo lo puedes hablar.

— Bueno… como ya te podrás imaginar… yo no he… ya sabes... no he tenido nunca ningún novio —murmuré deseando que lo captara.

— Ya —respondió confusa, pero me pareció que no acabó de captarlo.

— Bueno… pues eso... que no he estado nunca con ningún chico —expliqué pero en su expresión inocente y tierna quedaba claro que aun no lo entendía. —Soy virgen.

Noté cómo se me encendían las mejillas.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó captándolo por fin. — Pensaba que era más grave.

— Bueno, es un poco grave, la verdad. Tengo diecisiete años y experiencia nula en este tema — respondí seria.

Quinn me miró dulce y tiernamente.

— No te preocupes Rachel, no hay fecha de caducidad para esas cosas —y rió. — Además no haremos nada que tú no quieras y con lo que tú no te sientas cómoda. No tenemos que poner metas y desde luego no hay prisa. Quiero que estés tranquila en ese tema. Si finalmente quieres que pase conmigo… será cuando tú estés lista.

La verdad es que no podía haber encontrado a alguien mejor que a Quinn.

— No sé por qué, y puede que suene estúpido, pero siempre quise llegar virgen hasta los dieciocho como mínimo. Sé que es una estupidez, pero siempre lo pensé así —le expliqué tímida. — Bueno, en realidad pensé que moriría virgen… pero bueno… si había la posibilidad por lo menos hasta los 18.

— No te preocupes Rachel. Cuando tú estés lista. Estando a tu lado ya soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

Nos volvimos a besar, y nos pasamos todo el día haciéndolo. La lluvia seguía acompañándonos con su suave melodía al revotar contra las ventanas. Fue un día maravilloso. Hicimos bombones en el fuego y galletas, y jugamos a juegos de mesa, y después seguimos besándonos hasta que, cuando ya estaba entrada la noche, nos volvimos a quedar dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

Las clases del lunes me supieron diferentes. Había vuelto a salir el sol y todo parecía que tenía colores más vivos de lo normal. El bosque estaba empezando a tomar unos tonos otoñales preciosos. Parecía un cuadro impresionista. La gente de la calle me parecía más amable y todo. Incluso Santana López me parecía menos agresiva.

Ni siquiera habían pasado quince minutos de la primera clase del lunes cuando me vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo. Lo puse en mi estuche y disimuladamente observé qué había sido esa notificación. Era un mensaje de mi Quinn.

**_'¡Hola cielo. Sólo quería decirte que te echo de menos y que te quiero!'_**

Al principio no quise contestarle. Moralmente estaba mal. No podía estar escribiendo mensajes durante la clase. Estar examinando el mensaje ya me hacía sentir culpable.

Siempre había sido muy correcta y me había comportado muy bien, y no podía manchar mi reputación si me descubrían mandando mensajes. Pero, ¿y si no me descubrían?

Tenía su emoción y dramatismo, la verdad. ¿Podía ser que me estuviera volviendo una rebelde?

'**_Pero si ni siquiera han pasado 20 minutos desde que me viste_**

**_'Ya son demasiados'_**

**_'Yo también te echo de menos'_**

Observé disimuladamente a mí alrededor a ver si alguien me veía. No estaba acostumbrada a quebrantar la ley, pero la verdad es que la adrenalina que me provocaba esa sensación me gustaba.

**_'No paro de pensar en todos los besos que nos dimos. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me recorre calor por el cuerpo…' —le escribí atrevida._**

Esa morbosa sensación me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado.

**_'Hmmm... Y a mí… ¡Esta tarde te daré más y mejor!'_**

**_'Eso será si me dejo' –le contesté._**

**_'Jaja. No podrás resistirte. Además recuerda que soy tu profesora y puedo castigarte si te rehúsas a hacer todo lo que yo quiera'_**

Tuve que disimular una sonrisa para que nadie me viera.

'**_Será mejor que me concentre porque si me descubre el Señor Shuster la cosa no va a_**

**_acabar nada bien. Además no sabes cómo me acabas de poner. Te quiero mi fotógrafa'_**

**_'Yo también te quiero mi princesa. Hasta luego'_**

A Quinn le tocaba guardia a la hora del recreo, así que no podía ir a verla a su despacho.

Me senté en un banco un poco más cerca del colegio para no darle ideas a Santana de cómo molestarme. Me sentía demasiado bien para que me lo estropeara. Seguí escribiendo la historia que estaba preparando para Quinn. Me sentía motivada y con un montón de nuevas ideas. Cuando habían pasado unos diez minutos, me sorprendió una voz adorable más que familiar.

— Señorita Berry. Ya veo que está muy ocupada —susurró Quinn con un tono serio, distante y formal muy divertido.

Había bastantes alumnos alrededor y nos podían oír. Seguramente ninguno prestaría atención, pero sí que algunas chicas la veían desde la distancia estarían odiándome por estar hablando con ella. Si tan solo supieran…

— Buenos días _Miss Fabray_ ¿Cómo le va en este hermoso día?—le contesté siguiéndole el juego.

El jueguecito le añadía otro punto de dramatismo irresistible. Estaba pasando al lado oscuro muy rápido… y me estaba gustando.

— Bien de hecho, mejor dígame ¿Ha pasado usted un buen fin de semana? —me preguntó inocente.

— Podríamos decir que acabó mejor de lo que empezó.

Le dije sin mirarla, como si no estuviese interesada.

— Vaya día el de ayer. No paró de llover.

— Sí, imposible de hacer cualquier cosa fuera de casa.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta.

— La verdad es que se pueden hacer muchas cosas dentro de casa —susurró mirándome cada vez más traviesa e intensa pero sin perder su tono distante.

— Sí. Últimamente estoy descubriendo nuevas aficiones muy interesantes que hacer en el interior de una casa, específicamente sobre una cama, sobre un sofá o quizás sobre una barra de cocina. Parece que predicen un invierno muy frío y lluvioso.

Me miró e intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

— Además es muy probable que este año ponga muchos deberes, lo cual hará que tenga que estar todavía más tiempo dentro de casa señorita Berry.

— Me parece correcto. Disciplina y trabajo duro es lo que hace falta —le contesté.

— No se preocupe que los deberes serán muy… duros.

La observé sonrojada. La conversación estaba empezando a ponerse interesante.

— Yo soy muy aplicada… Me gusta lo… duro.

Pude ver como Quinn también se sonrojaba. Me miró intentado parecer un poco seria pero podía ver sus esfuerzos por ocultar una sonrisa. Siguió caminando por el patio con las manos en su espalda vigilando a los demás alumnos, mientras yo intentaba reponerme de la intensidad de aquella conversación. Me quedé unos instantes contemplando su porte y elegancia. Se giró un momento y me descubrió examinándola.

Me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a girar. Luego seguí escribiendo mi historia hasta que sonó mi la sirena intentando controlar mi imaginación que empezaba a trasladarse al lado oscuro, el que me daba esa excitación por todo el cuerpo.

La siguiente clase era con ella y no paramos de enviarnos miraditas. Repartió las redacciones corregidas y con nota. Había sacado un 10 sobre 10. Era la única de toda la clase que había sacado un 10. Santana había sacado un 3 y no paraba de refunfuñar desde la fila de atrás. Quinn la ignoró sin piedad. Cuando quedaban quince minutos de clase Quinn nos dio tiempo para adelantar los deberes que nos había puesto. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando mi teléfono vibró. Observé a Quinn pero ella disimuló como si no fuera ella quien lo hubiera enviado. Observé alrededor para asegurarme que nadie veía y puse el teléfono en el estuche. Quinn se iba levantando según le iban llamando para resolver dudas.

**_'¿Qué te ha parecido mi tono de antes?'_**

**_'Bueno, puedes mejorar' —le contesté._**

Vi cómo Quinn disimulaba entre sus libros detrás del pupitre para contestar a mi mensaje, como si estuviera entretenida corrigiendo.

**_'¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacerte ahora?'_**

Me miró un segundo con cara de niña mala mordiéndose el labio.

**_'Me acercaría por detrás y te abrazaría por la cintura. Después te apretaría contra mí y te daría un mordisco en el cuello'_**

Tuve que respirar más profundamente. Sólo imaginarla me estaba volviendo loca. La observé un momento y me miró. Su mirada era intensa e inquietante, llena de deseo. A mí me encantaba que me contemplara de esa forma.

**_'¿Y qué te lo impide?' —la reté._**

La observé un segundo y luego hice como si estuviese haciendo mis deberes. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

**_'Me estás volviendo loca Rachel. No me tientes que tengo demasiadas ganas de besarte'_**

La excitación en mi cuerpo era cada vez era más fuerte.

**_'Me tienes justo delante'—la reté de nuevo._**

Me miró desafiante y sorprendida por mi osadía. De repente se levantó y se dirigió a mí.

La clase seguía en silencio. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. Yo me quedé sorprendida y un poco asustada. Cuando estuvo a mi altura se sentó en el pupitre a mi lado que estaba vacío.

— Dime, ¿cuál es tu duda? —me preguntó.

Me quedé un segundo sin contestar. Me había tomado desprevenida.

— Pues… es este enunciado… no acabo de entenderlo — improvisé.

Sentí latir mi corazón con fuerza. Quinn se acercó un poco más a mí. La posición en la que estaba mi mesa era ideal porque los demás no podían ver bien lo que ocurría exactamente. Además Quinn había dejado que los que quisieran pusieran música con los auriculares, así que la mayoría estaban completamente en su mundo.

— Déjame que te lo explique —me contestó mirándome ardiente e intensamente.

Empezó a hablar explicándome el anunciado en voz baja. Pero pronto dejé de prestar atención. Quinn se había acercado todavía más y en un gesto disimulado había puesto su mano debajo el pupitre y después la colocó en mi rodilla. Ese gesto me sobresaltó y tuve que disimular para que no se me notara. Quinn sonrió un segundo y siguió explicándome el anunciado. Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano por mi entrepierna. Yo empezaba a descontrolarme. Quinn estaba tocándome delante de todo el mundo y aunque era lo más incorrecto del mundo, me estaba gustando… y mucho. Estaba nerviosa por si alguien podía vernos, pero a la vez me daba mucha excitación. Podía notar mi cuerpo temblar y tenía que contenerme para no soltar los gemidos que mi cuerpo me pedía tan desesperadamente.

¿Cómo era posible que Quinn me hiciese sentir de esa manera?

Poco a poco, fue subiendo, cada vez más cerca de… bueno…, pero sin tocarme. La verdad es que algo raro me estaba pasando, porque cuanto más se acercaba, más quería que siguiera subiendo. De repente paró, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme.

— Bueno, ¿lo has entendido? —me preguntó divertida.

Necesité unos segundo para saber ni siquiera dónde estaba.

— Sí, por supuesto… —tartamudeé acalorada intentando hablar de la manera más normal posible.

Se levantó y justo sonó la sirena que anunciaba el final de la clase. Observé alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta. Nadie parecía haber visto nada. Todos se levantaban apresurados por salir. Observé a Quinn que me miraba con una mirada triunfante y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sentó en su mesa y mi teléfono volvió a vibrar. Después empezó a recoger sus cosas.

**_'Ven a mi despacho un momento'_**

Era lo que más quería en ese momento pero no podía porque aun me quedaba una clase.

**_'No puedo. Tengo clase'_**

**_— '5 minutos sólo. Por favor' —y salió de clase sin mirarme._**

Si iba a su despacho sería la primera vez que llegaría tarde a clase. Lo pensé un segundo. No me gustaba romper las leyes, pero el cuerpo me pedía ir, me pedía ir a ver a Quinn.

Llegué a la puerta de su despacho, y después de respirar hondo, llamé a la puerta. Quinn abrió enseguida, y tomándome suavemente del brazo me tiró hacia dentro, y empezó a besarme con intensidad. Las dos nos perdimos en con tal ímpetu que no hacía más que aumentar por segundos.

Apartó las cosas de su mesa que cayeron al suelo, y luego me levantó y me puso encima de la mesa mientras seguía besándome con fuerza. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos con tanta intensidad. Las dos íbamos soltando gemidos reprimidos que no hacían más que seguir subiendo la tensión. Me apartó el cabello del cuello y empezó a besarme. El poco control que intentaba mantener, desapareció cuando me tocó en ese punto. Entre gemidos, tomé a Quinn por la cabeza y la acerqué todavía más a mí. Me eché hacia atrás, y Quinn se puso encima de mí. Me tomó por las muñecas y las puso encima de mi cabeza, haciendo un poco de fuerza, y siguió besándome. Nunca la había visto tan excitada, y eso me excitaba todavía más. Al cabo de unos minutos, intentó calmarse un poco, y me iba dando besos mientras intentaba respirar.

— No sé cómo consigues hacerme sentir esto —jadeó. — Será mejor que vayas a clase, porque si seguimos no voy a poder parar —advirtió clavándome esa mirada llena de deseo.

— No quiero que me dejes ir —le susurré al oído.

Me volvió a besar con fuerza, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para parar.

— Vete, Rachel, vete…—suplicó.

Me senté y ella se levantó, soltándome las muñecas. Aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de irme, tenía que ir a clase. Ya habían pasado diez minutos.

— ¿Te veo esta tarde? —me preguntó acomodase su falda.

— Ajam—le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta intentando ordenarme un poco el cabello.

Se acercó a mí y me volvió a dar otro beso.

— Te quiero Rach—me dijo dulcemente.

— Yo también te quiero —le contesté antes de salir.

Necesité unos segundos para calmarme. Quería estar en esa mesa y que Quinn me apretara las muñecas mientras me besaba el cuello. Quería entrar y dejarme llevar, ver a Quinn desearme de esa manera, sentir sus gemidos tan cerca y tan fuertes. Con tanta intensidad, no sé si llegaría a cumplir los 18.


	7. Siete

**_Siete:_**

**_"Te extrañé." _**

— ¿Qué te pasó? —me preguntó el señor Shuster, el profesor de literatura, cuando entré por la puerta quince minutos tarde.

Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos, como si no se hubiesen dado ni cuenta de que no estaba en clase.

— Lo siento, no me encontraba muy bien —mentí.

— Sí, estás acalorada. Puede que tengas fiebre —dijo preocupado.

Fiebre de Quinn, pensé.

— No lo sé, podría ser… —disimulé.

— Si no te encuentras bien puedes ir a casa. No te preocupes —me ofreció amablemente.

— Gracias, pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor. Preferiría quedarme –le contesté y fui a sentarme a mi pupitre.

El señor Shuster era uno de mis profesores preferidos. Tenía unos ojos risueños y cariñosos, y era el único que mostraba algún tipo de interés por los alumnos que intentaban aplicarse.

Las horas hasta ver a Quinn de nuevo se me hicieron eternas. Los lunes tenía que quedarse una hora más que yo, así que tenía que ir a casa andando. Aproveché ese momento para ducharme y cambiarme, y luego, vino a buscarme.

— ¡Hola! —me saludó contenta cuando entré en el coche antes de darme unos cuantos besos. — Te eche tanto de menos.

— ¡Yo también! —le aparté cariñosamente el cabello de la frente.

— ¿Te importa acompañarme a hacer unas compras? Me acaban de llamar para hacer un reportaje fotográfico sobre un artículo en una revista de viaje y me tengo que ir los próximos dos días.

— ¿Dónde? —le pregunté apenada.

— A los _Alpes Suizos —_me contestó, —Pero el jueves por la mañana ya estaré de vuelta. Preferiría quedarme contigo, pero no puedo decir que no.

Parecía triste.

— No te preocupes. Sobreviviré —intenté animarla un poco. —Además los Alpes son increíbles, seguro que te saldrán unas fotos magníficas.

— Te escribiré y llamaré cada momento que pueda, te lo prometo.

Estar en el supermercado con Quinn era una sensación muy agradable. Era como si estuviésemos viviendo juntas. Mirar los productos y hablar sobre cuál escoger puede parecer una situación poco interesante, pero a mí me resultaba de lo más placentera. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo al estar con ella. No quería que esa sensación acabase nunca.

— Sé que no debería comprar los azucarados… pero es que me gustan más que los naturales. No sé qué hacer — debatía sosteniendo dos yogures mientras leía las diferencias en los ingredientes de estos dos. —Tomaré los blancos y siempre le puedo añadir azúcar si me veo desesperada—m reía divertida por sus adorables ocurrencias.

Llegamos a su casa y guardamos la compra. Luego hicimos una pizza buenísima, y cuando estuvo lista, nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a ver una película. Yo estaba apoyada en sus piernas y ella me acariciaba la cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. No íbamos ni por la mitad de la película cuando empezamos a besarnos amorosamente otra vez, pero de repente volvió a sonar su teléfono.

— Perdona —se disculpó levantándose.

Vio su teléfono para saber quien llamaba. Le cambió la expresión al momento.

— ¡Mamá! —respondió con un tono que demostraba su agobio. —Sí, estoy bien, ¿cómo están allí?... Sí, mañana me voy hasta el jueves por la mañana… Sí… para lo de la revista… Sí… al final me contrataron.

Parecía agobiada y sin ganas de hablar. Poco a poco iba yendo hacia la cocina como si quisiese alejarse para que no pudiera oírla.

— ¿Otra vez? —gruñó cada vez más irritada. —Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero hablar más del tema. Estoy intentando ser paciente contigo pero me estás llevando al límite… No... Mamá, ya lo decidí. No te lo volveré a repetir. No va a ocurrir… Me da igual como esté… No... Ya veo que no hay manera de razonar contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Por favor, si es para hablar de esto, no me llames más. Adiós —y colgó.

La oí respirar profundo unos segundos. Luego volvió a mi lado.

— ¿Va todo bien? —le pregunté preocupada sentándome sobre sus piernas.

— Sí —contestó poco convencida.

La observé un momento. Intentaba ocultar dolor, pero su mirada, por mucho que intentara parecer normal, la delataba.

— ¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras —reintenté tranquilizarla acariciándole la mejilla.

— Sí. No te preocupes. Son disputas habituales entre familias —me contestó acariciando mi cuello con su nariz.

Yo sabía que había algo más, pero estaba claro que Quinn no quería hablar del tema, y yo, aunque quería creerle, algo me decía que en ese tema había más complicación de lo que me quería hacer creer, y esa sensación no me gustaba.

Esa noche me volví a quedar con ella. Una vez Quinn se durmió, no pude evitar que mi mente se apoderara de mí. Tardé muchísimo en quedarme dormida, y cuando lo hice, el sueño fue inquieto. No podía parar de pensar en la conversación de Quinn con su madre.

Algo me inquietaba, pero no sabía el qué. Decidí dejar aquellos pensamientos apartados y concentrarme en el hecho de que estaba con Quinn. Decidí creer lo que ella me decía, era más fácil y menos doloroso que pensar que me ocultaba algo.

Quinn me dejó cerca del colegio a la mañana siguiente, y se despidió de mí con un tierno beso. No me había bajado del coche aun que ya la echaba de menos.

— El jueves por la mañana ya estaré de vuelta. Te prometo que te voy a escribir y a llamar todos los días.

— Sip—le contesté apenada.

— Ve con cuidado, por favor —me pidió preocupada.

— Sí, tú también —le contesté mientras me tomaba la mano.

— Rachel, te quiero muchísimo.

— Y yo, Quinn, yo también te quiero muchísimo. Te voy a echar de menos.

Me dio un beso y salí del coche.

— Hasta el jueves, cielo.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Empecé a caminar hacia el colegio. Me giré un segundo para ver si se había ido y la vi aun allí mirando cómo me iba. Me hizo un gesto con la mano y se lo devolví.

Después escuché como el coche arrancaba y se alejaba. Me hubiese gustado pensar que era más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Los siguientes días se convirtieron en un suplicio. Echaba tanto de menos a Quinn que cualquier preocupación que hubiese podido tener sobre la llamada de su madre se me olvidó completamente. Era una sensación de agonía no tenerla cerca. Jamás me había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Leroy quedó en coma. Quinn me escribía cada dos horas como máximo, y me llamaba dos veces al día, pero aun así la sentía muy lejos.

No quería echarla de menos, quería tenerla a mi lado. El jueves por la mañana me levanté con más ganas que nunca de ir a clase. Ni el frío, ni el viento helado que me hacía gotear la nariz, pudieron con mi ánimo.

Estábamos ya todos sentados en nuestros sitios esperando que llegara Quinn a clase.

Habían pasado diez minutos y aún no había llegado. La clase ya estaba alborotada y el ruido no hacía más que ponerme más nerviosa. Santana me estaba tirando pedazos de goma, pero ni siquiera eso podía distraerme de observar la puerta obsesivamente. Ya empezaba a pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Quinn cuando la vi aparecer apresurada por la puerta, sosteniendo su maletín de piel. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz un poco sonrojadas, como si le hubiese dado el sol y se hubiera quemado un poco. La verdad es que le hacía resaltar todavía más esos preciosos ojos avellana que tenía.

— Perdonen por el retraso —se disculpó mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su pupitre.

Me miró y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio. Contemplé como ella también se alegraba de verme. Vernos por primera vez después de esos días de separación, y que tuviese que ser en clase, era lo peor.

Quería correr a sus brazos y besarla.

— Por favor, abran todos el libro por la página 42. Quiero que hagan un resumen del capítulo. Después pediré que cada uno vaya explicando un apartado, así que presten atención.

La clase soltó un conjunto de exclamaciones que mostraban claramente que no tenían ganas de hacer nada, pero Quinn no mostró piedad. Se sentó y sacó unos cuantos papeles y empezó a ordenarlos. Pocos minutos después, curiosamente, me vibró el teléfono.

**_'Eres tan hermosa'_** –escribió.

**_'Tú lo eres aun más. Veo que te dio el sol'_** —le contesté.

**_'Sí, hizo muy buen tiempo. Era un sitio muy bonito. Tendremos que ir algún día'_**

**_'Te eché muchísimo de menos'_**

**_'Y yo a ti también princesa'_**

**_'Tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso'_** –le escribí.

La observé un momento y ella me desvistió con su intensa mirada.

**_'¿Por qué no vas al lavabo?'_** –me preguntó en un nuevo mensaje.

**_'Ahora no tengo ganas'_** –le respondí un poco confundida por su pregunta.

**_'Podría ir a verte'_**

**_¡'Ah! No lo había entendido'_**

**_'Bueno, ¿entonces vas o no?'_**

**_'Se va a notar mucho si salgo yo y luego sales tu detrás mío, ¿no?'_**

**_'No lo creo. Por favor. No puedo aguantar ni un segundo más sin besarte'_** –me suplicó.

**_'No lo sé… nos van a descubrir' _**—le dije dudando nerviosa.

**_'Por favor'_** —y puso un emoticono de cara triste—**_ 'Hazlo como regalo de cumpleaños.'_**

**_'¿Pero cuándo es tu cumpleaños?'_**

**_'Hoy' _**—y puso una cara sonriente y un pastel con velas como emoticonos.

**_'¿Hoy? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?'_** —le escribí enfadada. — **_'Te podría haber preparado algo, o por lo menos haberte comprado algún regalo'_**

**_'Te lo iba a decir antes de irme pero se me olvidó. Además no quiero que te gastes dinero en mí. Sólo quiero muuuuuchos besos'_**

La observé con mirada de reproche pero pronto tuve que abandonar mi actitud ante tal magnifica sonrisa.

**_'Bueno, ¿entonces vas a ir al lavabo?'_**

Me quedé pensando un segundo. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla, y hacerlo en los lavabos del colegio ere muy excitante y emocionante.

**_'Ajam'_** –contesté. – **_'Pero no salgas enseguida después de mí. Deja pasar unos minutos.'_**

Sonreía. Alcé la mano para poder hablar.

— ¿Puedo ir un momento al lavabo, por favor Miss Fabray? —pedí educadamente.

— ¿Es muy urgente? —contestó traviesa.

— Un poco, sí —le contesté con mirada de reproche por haberme hecho aquella pregunta, la cual parecía divertirle aun más.

— Deacuerdo Berry, ve entonces, pero date prisa que empezaré pronto a hacer las preguntas sobre el tema.

Le reprocharía sus descaradas palabras. Se lo estaba ganando. La fulminé con la mirada antes de salir.

Entré en el lavabo y esperé unos minutos nerviosa hasta que Quinn entró por la puerta.

No me dio ni un segundo para reaccionar cuando me empujo suavemente dentro de uno de los cubículos y me apretó contra la pared mientras me besaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Quinnie! —la felicité entre besos y jadeos.

— ¡Gracias! —contestó en un segundo que tomaba aire para seguir besándome.

La excitación siguió subiendo y Quinn se apretaba cada vez más a mí, y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, noté como no llevaba sostén. La sensación era rara, pero a la vez interesante.

La observé un momento y ella me miró, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Sin dejar de mirarme y haciéndose camino entre mis piernas, se apretó todavía más a mí, prestando especial atención a esa zona con una de sus piernas. Sonreí encendida soltando una especie de jadeo espontáneo. Siguió besándome, cada vez con más intensidad. Las dos intentábamos oprimir los jadeos que nos salían como acto reflejo.

De repente, se oyó como alguien entraba por la puerta. Nos quedamos quietas intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero el hecho de que nos podían descubrir, y de que teníamos que estar más quietas que nunca, pareció excitar aún más a Quinn. Empezó a darme besos en el cuello mientras empezó a mover su mano. Al principio la puso en mi cadera, pero poco a poco la fue bajando, acercándose cada vez más a la parte delantera de mi pantalón. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y mi cuerpo temblaba. Me estaba costando mucho no soltar ningún gemido, y eso, a Quinn, parecía gustarle. Entonces bajó su mano un poco más y la puso en mi centro pero por fuera del pantalón. Poco a poco fue moviendo sus dedos haciéndome perder cualquier tipo de control que podía quedarme. Cuando por fin salió quien fuese que había entrado, pude al fin relajarme un poco más.

— ¿Te gusta? —me susurró al oído.

— Sí —le contesté tímida antes de volver a soltar otro gemido.

No podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era a ella en ese momento. Esa sensación me gustaba, y mucho. Quinn volvió a subir su mano y la metió por dentro de mi _jersey_, y entonces empezó a bajarla por el interior de mi pantalón. En un momento de pánico, justo antes de que llegase a bajo del todo, la agarré el brazo impidiéndole seguir. Me quedé unos segundos respirando hondo un poco nerviosa.

— Si quieres que pare dímelo y m detendré en seguida —me dijo sin mover su mano.

La verdad es que esa nueva sensación me daba una mezcla de miedo e inclusobvergüenza, pero a la vez el cuerpo me pedía que la dejara seguir. Quinn empezó a besarme el cuello poco a poco dándome tiempo para pensar, pero aquel era mi punto débil, y pronto dejé de poner resistencia. Le solté la mano, la besé con fuerza y dejé que siguiera bajando.

—Hermosa—acarició su nariz con la mía y recargó nuestras frentes para que la vergüenza se fuera de mí.

No sé bien cómo explicar la sensación pero sin duda me gustó, y desde luego queríabrepetir. Empezaba a dudar si llegaría virgen a los dieciocho porqué a ese ritmo no podría resistirme, y aun quedaban dos meses para mi cumpleaños.


End file.
